Membre Fantôme
by RubieR
Summary: Le major Erwin Smith reçoit chez lui, à son chevet, une visite qui lui rappelle de non si lointains souvenirs.
1. introduction

Hello à tous. Moi c'est Rubie ! Je suis assez nouvelle ici. Ça fait un moment que j'hésite à publier cette histoire. À vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose sur fan-fiction... depuis 6 ans !  
 **Comme je l'ai mis en description, il faut au moins avoir lu le chapitre 55** (ça correspond si je ne me trompe pas au Tome 13) si vous ne voulez être salement **spoilé**. J'ai essayé de rester la plus fidèle possible des personnages de SnK qui figurent dans cette fiction. Pas de OOC (enfin j'espère, c'est un peu ma hantise)  
La fiction est principalement centrée sur Erwin Smith (Parce que je trouve ce personnage fascinant), et un OC (Mia Isaac)

Genre: Angst - Romance - Hurt/Confort  
Rated M: Rien de cru mais bon: présence de vulgarité, de violence, et de... lemon (vraiment peu explicite)  
Synopsis (complet): Alors qu'il se remet à peine de sa lourde blessure, le major Erwin Smith reçoit à son chevet une visite qui lui rappelle de non si lointains souvenirs.

* * *

 _ **Membre fantôme (Def.):**_ _Le terme membre fantôme désigne la sensation qu'un membre_ _amputé  
ou manquant est toujours relié au corps et interagit bien avec d'autres parties du corps_

* * *

INTRODUCTION

 _« Alors que j'étais sur le point de partir. Persuadé que mon heure était venue, la seule image qui m'obsédait était celle votre visage,  
_ _et le fait que plus jamais, je ne pourrais le revoir. »_

* * *

ANNÉE 850

Assis sur son lit, son esprit se perdait lentement. Malgré les plusieurs jours de repos, l'épuisement avait encore raison de lui. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur sa droite et un soupir léger lui échappa, redoutant que cet épreuve ne le mette encore plus à terre. Il avait atrocement mal mais le silence de ses plaintes venait à calmer sa douleur.  
Une très fine barbe qui s'était mise au pousser sous ses longs jours de repos, se mise à lui démanger le visage et un simple reflex l'effondra encore plus. Il serra le poing et tenta de se reprendre, mais l'intensité du contre coup fut beaucoup trop forte. Son regard était perdu, et un étrange sourire presque à la limite de la folie se dessina aux coins de lèvres. Des milliers de questions l'embrumèrent et de très légers tremblements le pris. Ses pensées furent tellement éloignées qu'il ne remarqua pas que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Erwin. Vous en faites une tête. »  
Le caporal Levi, accompagné du commandant Pixis firent leur entré.  
« T'es flippant ma parole. » lança le jeune homme, regard se voulant insensible.

Il se reprit.  
« Tu n'as donc aucune compassion pour ton supérieur physiquement diminué et moralement éprouvé ? »

Levi afficha un rictus avant de lui annoncer le plus sincèrement possible.  
« Toute mes condoléances pour ton bras. »  
Erwin posa une nouvelle fois un regard vers sa droite, avec cette étrange impression qu'il ne comprenait pas l'insinuation de son apprenti. Il se souvint qu'il avait vu ça sur d'autres soldats qui comme lui avaient été sauvagement amputés par des titans. Cette même sensations, comme un dénis, celui d'encore sentir la présence de ce bras, la moindre démangeaison, la moindre douleur. C'était donc à son tour d'avoir ces même hallucinations et continuer à voir ce membre… fantôme.

« Après les certaines de soldats que j'ai envoyés à la mort lors de nos expéditions, je ne peux pas me plaindre pour si peu. » lui répondit il. « Je ne serais quitte avec eux que lorsque j'irai les rejoindre en enfer. »  
Une très belle réponse en bonne et du forme. Ne surtout pas laissez paraître qu'une chose aussi infime pouvait l'atteindre.

Il sentit de nouveau la fatigue le prendre alors que Hanji et accompagnée du jeune Conny venaient à leur tour d'entrer dans sa chambre.

« Mes hommages Major. » Lui annonçait elle toujours pleine d'enthousiasme. Une vivacité qu'il venait à lui envier.

Alors qu'il n'a à peine le temps de les saluer, Elle était déjà partie dans les résultats de ses nouvelles analyses.  
Elle expliqua au major ainsi qu'à Levi et au commandant Pixis les nouvelles théories de plus en plus concrètes qu'elle avait élaboré grâce aux témoignages de Conny.  
L'entretien fut de courte duré et bien que toujours autant engagé, et n'ayant pas perdu ses motivations premières, le major fini par s'épuiser. Il ne priait que pour une seule chose, qu'ils s'en aillent. Tous. Qu'il le reste encore tranquille. Encore un court instant. Un très court instant de repos. Il le priait si fort au fond de lui qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir finalement été entendu.

« On ne va pas vous ménager plus longtemps. » lui informa Hanji qui fit signe à tous de prendre congé. Ils s'exécutèrent tous à l'exception de Levi et Erwin fut un instant soulagé lorsqu'il les vit tous un part un prendre la direction de la sortie.

La porte se ferma et le caporal jeta un coup d'oeil sur son supérieur, un semblant de compassion dans le regard.  
« Ça va aller ? » Demanda t'il surpris lui même de sa propre question  
« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » lui répondit il sèchement.

Sans aucune réponse, Levi comprit qu'il était de trop et s'avança à son tour vers la porte. Le major soupira silencieusement à nouveau avant que la voix excédé et surprise de Levi résonnant à l'extérieur de la pièce ne le perturbe à nouveau.  
« Mia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Le major jeta un coup d'oeil vers la sortie de sa chambre. Une jeune femme s'interposa devant Levi, aussi petite que lui, cheveux châtains, attachées et tiré en chignons. Seul une mèche bouclée laissait trahir la vrai nature de ses cheveux.  
« Caporal Levi » lança t'elle le poing droit sur le coeur. « J'aimerai m'entretenir avec le major. »  
« Et pour quelle rais… »  
« Laisse la entrer » Le coupa Erwin.

Levi jeta un regard dédain sur la jeune femme et la laissa passer. Erwin lui fit signe de fermer la porte derrière eux avec un léger sourire rassurant.  
La jeune femme tourna la tête et regarda la porte claquer avant de revenir vers Erwin. Elle se tenait droite, le regard vide et froid. Rien ne se laissait lire sur son visage beaucoup trop lisse. Sous son veston de soldate du bataillon, sa chemise était boutonnée jusqu'au cou. Ses yeux verts clairs peinaient à croiser ceux du major plus d'une seconde.

« Mia Isaac de la 104ième brigade c'est bien cela ? » Lui demanda Erwin  
Elle acquiesça silencieusement avant qu'il ne lui demande.  
« Que vouliez vous me dire ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et lui lança beaucoup trop assurée.  
« Je voulais simplement savoir comment vous alliez. »  
« Seulement ? »  
Elle pris ses mains entre elles et s'approcha au chevet d'Erwin.  
« Vous ne vous rappelez peut être pas, mais j'étais près de vous lorsque vous êtes tombé de votre cheval… »  
« Je m'en rappelle, vous avez terrassé un titan qui s'approchait vers moi… »  
Elle hocha la tête timidement. Il voulu la remercier mais elle le stoppa dans son élan.  
« J'ai conscience que ce je fais est stupide, mais tout le bataillon est derrière vous et je me suis dit que si même une simple nouvelle recrue venait pour vous soutenir personnellement, peut être que votre moral s'accroîtra. »  
Sa voix était monotone. Glaciale presque. Comme si elle récitait un texte appris par coeur plusieurs heures à l'avance.  
Il fronça les sourcils et un sourire presque moqueur le lança.

« Sachez que vos paroles sont bien entendues. » fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable de répondre sans qu'il n'ait à se montrer blessant. Il voulu la réprimander, lui sortir un « La prochaine fois que vous faîtes un déplacement sans même prévenir vos supérieurs, je vous mets en première ligne sur la prochaine expédition. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » , mais quelque chose lui en empêcha. Comme un déjà vu...  
Elle le remercia et se releva de sa chaise pour partir de la chambre mais une force l'empêcha d'avancer. Une poigne. Celle du major sur son poignet. Elle lança un regard paniqué vers lui alors qu'il afficha un petit sourire des plus tendres.

« Je te connaissais beaucoup moins froide que ça… Fleur. »

* * *

 **Voila déjà pour l'intro ! N'HÉSITEZ SURTOUT PAS À METTRE DES COMMENTAIRES ! Bon ou mauvais ! Lâchez vous !**  
 **Bisous doux 3**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Coucou à tous... m'enfin... je me sens un peu seule là, hésitez surtout pas à mettre des commentaires... !_

 _Voici le premier chapitre ! :)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bisous doux_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

* * *

 _« C'était très brave de votre part de vous être attaquée à un titan au sol. Très peu de soldats en ont le courage. »_

\- ANNÉE 845 -  
 _une semaine après les attaques_

Une semaine après l'attaque du titan colossal ainsi que celui du titan cuirassé, le bataillon d'exploration parti dans une mission dont le but était resté secret. Officiellement pour simplement trouver des éléments d'enquête pour comprendre les origines de ces deux titans qui demeuraient encore inconnu avant ce jour, l'une des véritables raisons de la mission était tout autre et beaucoup plus louable. Celle de le recherche la moindre trace de survivants. Une chose qui au vue des pénuries de logements et de nourritures demeurait très mal vue par les hauts placés du gouvernements.

Tous à cheval, le bataillon pénétra dans une ville non loin du mur Maria. Seul quelques titans aperçus aux horizons sont venu les trouver et malheureusement les pertes avaient déjà étés nombreuses.

Alors en pleine course, un jeune caporal entendit un cri strident lui déchirant les tympans. Il se décida avec l'aide de son escouade à partir à la recherche de l'origine de ce cris.

Son heure était peut être venue mais elle refusait de partir sans se battre. Portant une arme piqué sur le cadavre d'un pauvre soldat gisant à ses pieds, elle tenait face à un titan d'à peine 5 mètres. Elle était terrifiée et ses jambes menaçaient de flancher à tout moment. Ses longs cheveux bouclés lui cachaient la vue, tout comme ses larmes qu'elle ne sentait plus couler.

Elle venait de trancher les doigts de ce titan qui avait essayer de l'agripper pour l'achever, mais c'est avec horreur qu'elle observa chacune de ses phalanges se regenerer.

C'était une lutte sans fin, et elle se disait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à croiser un autre ennemi et que tout cela serait fini. Retarder le moment venu, comme une torture de plus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi à cette instant même elle se rattachait à la vie alors que cette dernière lui avait fait comprendre chaque jour que cela était inutile.

Et sans qu'elle puisse s'interposer, le titan face à elle, l'empoigna. Sa peau était brulante. Elle hurla à nouveau alors qu'il l'approcha de sa gueule. Elle pleura encore et se décida à fermer les yeux pour s'éviter une torture de plus.

Un bruit la perturba et elle senti la prise du titan la lâcher. Une giclé de sang tout aussi brûlant lui pris au visage et alors qu'elle aussi lâchait tout forme de force, assourdi par un ultra son. Elle vit une ombre encapuchonnée s'approcher d'elle et la prendre contre sa silhouette. Sur la cape, elle y aperçoit un blason aillés. Et sous la cape, elle y cru voir un homme. Un regard bleu plus clair de que ciel et une courte chevelure blonde. Elle s'agrippa à contre lui, une étreinte de ses derniers forces, et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils atterrissaient, elle senti quelque chose faisant trembler la terre. Le titan venait de s'éfrondrer au sol.

L'ouïe regagna ses tympans et elle s'entendit pleurer. Elle senti que ses bras étaient incapables de lâcher le jeune homme, comme crispée, sous le choc. De puissants tremblements la gagnèrent alors qu'il passait un main dans son dos pour la détendre.

« C'est fini… tout va bien maintenant. »

Sa voix douce bien que grave fit progressivement calmer ses pleurs.

Ses membres se calmèrent lentement et elle croisa le regard de son sauveur. Plus grand qu'elle, légèrement imposant. Une chaleur gagna ses joues lorsqu'il lui sourit. Honteuse d'avoir autant craqué et paniqué, elle fuit son regard. Il se voulait rassurant et remontant sa main sur son épaule.

« C'était très brave de votre part de vous être attaquée à un titan au sol. Très peu de soldats en ont le courage. »

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête alors que l'ultra son refit surface et que son corps chauffa de plus en plus. Sa tête bourdonna alors que lentement elle sentit ses jambes flancher. Ce changement de comportement le fit réagir et il se baissa auprès d'elle.

« Comment vous appelez vous mademoiselle ? »

Elle n'eut le temps de répondre que son corps abdiqua. Elle ne senti plus rien, n'entendit plus rien alors que la seule vision qui lui resta fut le regard de ce jeune homme encore plus surpris.

L'épuisement avait eu raison d'elle, alors qu'elle s'était évanouie au genoux du caporal. Un homme amusé par la situation s'approcha de lui lança un léger rire.

« Haha. Erwin Smith. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais un tel effet aux jolies demoiselles en détresse. »

Il ne répondit pas et approcha le corps inerte de la jeune femme contre lui.

« Ça n'est pas drôle Mike ! Elle ne respire plus ! »

Il la déposa sur un chariot alors qu'il laissait une équipe médicale l'emmener. Ses yeux se baladèrent aux alentours. Le décors était perturbants. Des corps gisaient au sol, civils, soldats, mais un détail le préoccupa encore plus. Des poteaux, placés sauvagement près de là où se trouvait la jeune femme lorsqu'elle combattait. Des cordes arrachées brutalement se trouvaient au pieds de chacun d'entre eux et tous étaient horriblement ensanglantés.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Coucou à tous ! Merci pour les commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :)_

 **EmYasmina:** J'adore créer des OC pour n'importe quel fanfic que j'écris en fait. J'ai même plus de blocage lorsque je dois écrire sans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ^^. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton com et le follow. Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir :)  
 **Capo Kaeden:** Non je ne suis pas vraiment une lectrice assidue... plus un loup solitaire qui écrit d'habitude dans son coin et qui a décidé de tenter d'assumer ce qu'elle fait en le publiant. Et pour la fandom SnK, je suis une nouvelle recrue on va dire (si on veut bien de moi haha). J'ai découverts l'anime et le manga vers Septembre. Je n'y connais pas grand chose sur quel sont les personnages ou même les ships les plus appréciés ici. J'ai cru comprendre oui que l'Ereri était beaucoup aimé (Eren/Levi c'est ça ?), j'avoue que ce couple me plait de plus en plus, mais bon n'appréciant pas trop (ne pas taper) Eren, j'ai encore un peu de mal ^^. Vraiment merci pour ton com, merci de porter un intéret sur ma fic même si ça n'est pas avec tes persos de prédilection ^^

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._  
 _Je rappelle aussi que je n'ai pas de correcteur et je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes qui m'ont échappé._

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

* * *

 _« personne ne l'a réclamée. »_

Leur retour à Trost fut soudainement précipité par leur incapacité de pouvoir s'avancer plus loin. Le nombre de soldats perdus s'accroitraient de plus en plus rapidement et les titans étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Le jeune caporal* descendit de son cheval lorsqu'une femme vêtue de blanc vint près de lui.

« C'est vous qui avez trouvé la jeune femme venant de la petite ville de Shino* que l'on nous a amené tout à l'heure ? »

Il acquiesça avant qu'il ne laisse l'infirmière continuer.

« Elle souffrait de dénutrition. Elle a du surement se cacher depuis l'attaque du mur et n'a pas donc pas du se nourrir depuis près d'une semaine. Mais elle va mieux. »

Il sourit. Rassuré de la savoir en meilleur santé, bien qu'il ne connaissait rien d'elle. Le simple fait de l'avoir sauvé aussi proche de la mort lui avait marqué. Ça n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il sauvait la mise d'une autre personne, mais quelque chose dans le regard de cette femme l'avait troublé. La peur même lorsqu'il lui assurait qu'elle ne craignait plus rien. Son incapacité de lui parler. La honte qu'elle semblait ressentir. Et aussi et surtout le décors sordide dans lequel elle se trouvait...

« Elle se trouve dans cette tente juste là » ajouta t'elle un peu gênée. « Je sais que cela ne vous regarde pas vraiment caporal que vous en avez surement rien à faire, mais… personne ne l'a réclamée. »

Non loin de là, deux soldats de la garnison qui prêtaient une oreille attentive à la conversation entre caporal et l'infirmière, s'approchèrent d'eux et vinrent les interrompre.

« Comme ça vous avez sauvez une femme à Shino ? »

« Oui » répondit sagement Erwin. « Si vous me posez cette questions, c'est que vous aviez été affecté non loin de là ? »

L'un de deux hommes confirma. Erwin les dévisagea. Ils avaient l'air inquiets, non forcément heureux que l'on puisse retourner dans leur ville et que l'on ait retrouvé un témoin du carnage qu'ils n'avaient pas pu forcément arrêter.

« Où exactement ? » demanda le second.

Erwin fronça les sourcils. Ils posaient bien trop de questions pour simplement être pris de culpabilité.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. » répondit il sèchement avant de prendre congé.

* * *

 _« Gâcher la nourriture alors que l'on est pénurie, c'est bien un comportement de salope ! »_

Une immense migraine l'a prise. Sa vue mit un instant à revenir alors qu'elle distingua lentement le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Une tente vide. Le lit à côté d'elle se trouvait vide également, elle se liquéfia à la vue du sang présents dans ce dernier. Elle trembla et tenta de se souvenir de la raison de sa présence ici.

Et comme des flashs, tout lui revinrent. L'instant où elle avait décidé d'enfin sortir et tenter de s'enfuir, le contact visuel qu'elle eut avec un premier titan. La terreur lui revint, son combat inexpliqué pour survivre. Le moment où elle avait cru mourir et l'arrivé de ce jeune homme aux ailes de la liberté venu la secourir. Elle se souvint alors de son regard et son sourire rassurant.

Elle soupira, avant de tourner la tête vers la droite, prise par une odeur agréable. Celle d'un pain chaud et d'une soupe posée sur un plateau. Elle déposa le tout sur ses genoux et sans même pouvoir contrôler quoi ce soit, son cerveau craqua devant la nourriture. Elle se rua sauvagement dessus, mais dès la première bouché, une image la bloqua.

Son geste et la bouché qu'elle prit du pain, lui rappela la sauvagerie des titans. Elle revu un visage familier se faire atrocement tranché, aussi violemment qu'un morceau de pain… dans la bouche d'une affamée. Prise d'une profonde nausée, elle fit tombée le bol de soupe et lutta pour ne pas vomir.

« Gâcher la nourriture alors que l'on est pénurie, c'est bien un comportement de salope ! »

Elle se figea et releva la tête. Deux soldats de la garnison avaient fait interruption dans la chambre. Elle les reconnu tout de suite et compris la raison de leur venu à son chevet.

Elle n'aurait jamais du survire.

« C'est bien elle hein ? » demanda le premier

« Oui. C'est elle. » répondit le second

Il explosa de rire. « Quand ce con m'a dit que tout nous avait vu faire, je lui avait dit que de toute façon t'allais finir bouffée par les titans et que donc aucune chance pour toi que tu puisses raconter quoi ce se soit à qui conque. »

Il s'approcha de son lit et elle recula, de plus en plus prétrifiée.

« T'es ce qu'on appelle, un témoin gênant. Désolé ma belle. »

Comprenant ses insinuations, elle se leva du lit et tenta de s'enfuir. Malheureusement encore trop faible, elle fut rattrapée de justesse par le second qui étouffa son cri de sa main.

Son regard devint presque suppliant lorsqu'elle vit un poignard sortir de la poche du premier homme.

« Tu promets de ne rien dire ? Et on te laisse la vie sauve. »

Ce qu'on lui demandait était presque impossible à faire, mais de nouveau, face à cette mort imminente, cette envie de continuer à vivre refis surface, au prix même de sa dignité. Elle hocha difficilement la tête et le soldat ria à nouveau.

« Je ne te crois pas. Désolé trésor. » Ses pas se rapprochèrent encore plus d'elle alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre, hurlant contre la paume du second.

« Avant qu'on te butte, on va tout de même s'amuser un peu avec toi, tu veux pas ? »

Il approcha son visage du sien alors que sa main longea la cuisse de la jeune femme.

« De toute façon, ça ne changera pas de tes habitudes… Désolé de te faire travailler jusqu'à ta mo... »

Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une ombre en furie déboula dans pièce et le cogna violemment, l'assommant littéralement. Il se rua sur le second et lui arracha la jeune femme des mains qui n'eut d'autre reflex que s'agripper dans contre lui.

Avant même d'avoir aperçu son visage, elle le reconnu. Ce fut le même qu'il l'avait sauvé in-extrémis du titan. Elle leva la tête et le trouva presque terrifiant. La colère se lisait sur son visage, alors calmement et froidement il s'adressa au second soldat.  
« Ne la touchez plus. »

Ce dernier, un rictus aux lèvres, se releva et ricana.  
« Vous m'expliquez pourquoi un caporal aussi respecté que vous se met à protéger… une putain ? »

Le coeur de la jeune femme se serra. Elle était morte de honte. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu que lui ne le sache. Elle savait à présent qu'elle n'attendra pas une seconde de plus avant qu'il ne la laisse aux mains de ces hommes pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper d'elle.

« C'est bien près d'un bordel que vous l'avez retrouvé hein?! » continua de se moquer le soldat.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle cru avant qu'elle ne sente son bras se resserrer autour d'elle. Plus que surprise, elle jeta de nouveau un oeil sur le jeune homme qui semblait impassible aux remarques du soldat de garnison.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? » demanda t'il.

Le soldat resta muet et elle senti qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne. Comme si elle ressentait soudainement l'envie qu'une quelque conque justice soit rendu aux atrocités qu'elle avait vécu et été témoin.

« V…Vous n'avez p..pas remarqué les poteaux près de l'entrée de la maison close ? »

Erwin se figea un instant. À pars le déchirant cris qu'elle avait poussé avant qu'il ne vienne à sa rencontre, jamais il n'avait entendu sa voix. Douce, fébrile, tremblante. Il lui fallu un instant pour réaliser que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait, comme ci il avait toujours su qu'elle sonnerait ainsi.

« Et les cordes ? » ajouta t'elle « Comme ci on avait ligoté quelq… »

« Tu vas la fermer sale pute ?! » lui hurla le soldat avant de se ruer sur Erwin qui sans trop lâcher la jeune femme le frappa et l'assomma à son tour.

Précipitamment il lâcha sa prise contre la jeune femme et croisa son regard.

« Merci encore… » lança t'elle morte de honte, regard baissé.

Il posa une main sur son épaule. « Ça n'est rien… Vous allez mieux… ? »

Elle leva la tête, surprise. Étonnée par ce regard qui n'avait pas changé sur elle, pas une seule forme de dégout, pas un seul jugement. Elle se perdit un instant dans ses yeux comme s'ils étaient la seule source d'apaisement qu'elle trouva autour de toutes ces horreurs.

Mais sa vue fut perturbée par une silhouette derrière l'épaule du caporal.

« Attention ! » Lança t'elle en le repoussant violemment.

Tout survint si rapidement que le jeune blond n'eut le temps de réagir. Elle s'était déjà interposée devant lui et il ne put qu'assister au désastre.

Le second soldat s'était relevé, près à le poignarder, mais elle s'était mise devant. Plus petite que lui, la lame s'enfonça au dessus de sa clavicule. Lorsqu'il la retira, Erwin vit impuissant la jeune femme s'effondrer sous ses yeux, le sang coulant en quantité le long de sa poitrine.

Fou de rage, Erwin se jeta sur le soldat et le rua de coups. Jamais il ne s'était vu dans un état pareil, dans une tel perte de contrôle de lui même.

« Caporal… Caporal... ERWIN ! »

À l'écoute de son prénom, il se stoppa. Ses yeux tremblant se posa sur le visage tuméfié du soldat qu'il avait tabassé alors que s'approchèrent autour d'eux, les soldats de son escouade ainsi que plusieurs infirmiers.

* * *

 _Voila pour le second chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !_

 ***** _En avançant dans ma lecture des manga, j'ai découvert qu'Erwin était devenu major du bataillon le jour même des attaques de 845 et que donc chronologiquement parlant dans ma fic (qui commence une semaine après ces attaques), il est déjà censé l'être. Mais pour le bien du déroulement de cette fiction, disons que pour le moment, il n'est pas encore promu et qu'il est donc simplement caporal._

 _ ***** Shino: Petite ville fictive crée pour la fiction se trouvant près du mur Rose et du district de Trost_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Coucou à tous ! Merci encore de suivre cette histoire et merci encore pour les commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous voulez !  
_ _Je suis ouverte à toute critiques !_

 **Nifelheim:** Oui ! J'ai vu que tu avais fait un Armin x OC ! J'adore ta fiction (En plus Armin est dans mon top 3 des persos préférés de SnK) et honte à moi de ne pas avoir encore laissé de com dessus ! Promis je le fais vite ! ^^ C'est vrai que des pairings comme ce qu'on fait toi et moi, ça manque cruellement ici. Après personnellement j'ai du mal à écrire des Yaoi par exemple (j'aime beaucoup en lire, mais je n'en ai jamais écris). Et puis même écrire sans OC et faire un paring sur deux vrais personnages ça me bloque un peu. J'ai l'impression que c'est une double contrainte, que ta créativité est deux fois plus restreinte puisque tu ne peux pas partir vraiment loin sur ces personnages sans risquer de faire de OOC. Je suis désolée de t'avoir déjà pas mal spoilé (surtout dans l'intro mais peut être que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte). En plus je viens de terminer tous les tomes et scans disponibles en français et ça m'a donné de l'inspiration pour plus tard... Mais bon d'ici là, peut être que tu auras fini aussi de ton côté. En tout cas, MERCI MERCI pour ton com et ta gentillesse. Ça me touche beaucoup (et navré pour les fautes. J'ai beau me relire 5 fois de suite, il y en a toujours que je rate)

 _En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bisous doux_

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 3_

* * *

 _« Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, la vie a décidé de ne surtout pas la lâcher. »_

C'est comme-ci il ne voulait pas y croire. Comme si il s'était préparé à ce qu'on lui annonce la mauvaise nouvelle. Celle qu'il n'avait cette fois-ci pas réussi à la sauver. Mais lorsqu'il entendit l'infirmière lui annoncer le contraire, il ne voulait pas y croire.  
« Quelques millimètres de plus et la lame lui sectionnait l'artère et c'était fini. Cette gamine a une de ces veines ! Sans mauvais jeu de mots... »  
Il se mit à sourire alors qu'il la remercia à nouveau avant de rejoindre la tente dans laquelle la jeune femme se reposait.

* * *

 _« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie Erwin ?! L'auriez vous vraiment fait si vous aviez su qui j'étais ? »_

Les premiers rayons du soleil lui agressaient les paupières alors que lentement elle ressenti une violente douleur près de la clavicule. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa tête lui pesait une tonne et un désagréable ultra son la prenait jusqu'aux tympans. Les yeux fixant le plafond drapé, elle reconnu à nouveau une tente. Peu être la même que la veille, toujours aussi miteuse. La clarté du jour agressait ses paupières endolories sous les quelques trous de ce temporaire habitat. Elle remarqua que le lit ensanglanté à sa gauche n'était plus là.

Sa tête s'enfonça dos à l'oreiller et elle grimaça de douleur. Le moindre mouvement réveillait sa blessure. Comme une brulure perpétuelle, mettant alors qu'elle encore un peu assoupie, ses nerfs à vif. Elle voulu y jeter un oeil mais quelque chose sur sa droite lui coupa toute idée.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un...

Le jeune homme, elle le reconnu. Elle réalisa après que tout son sommeil se dissipa, les évènements de la veille au soir… et se rendit donc compte qu'il lui avait une fois encore, sauvé la vie.  
Il s'était endormi, assis à son chevet, et ce simple fait la fit rougir. Embarrassée qu'une personne comme elle fasse perdre autant son temps à ce noble soldat.  
On lui avait répété tout au long de sa courte vie que son existence n'avait aucun intérêt, alors pourquoi vouloir encore se battre pour vivre comme elle l'avait fait maintes et maintes fois hier ? Et pourquoi avait elle pris dans cette lutte inutile, ce pauvre jeune homme ? se disait elle.

Comme ci la vie voulait encore plus se moquer d'elle.

Il semblait si paisible dans son sommeil. Elle s'amusa à l'examiner, réalisant qu'elle n'en avait jamais réellement eu le temps, ni l'occasion. Toujours imposant, ses cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés semblaient indomptables et cela la fit doucement rire. Seules quelques fines mèches étaient tombées sur le coin de son oeil. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa carrure qui se levait et baissait sous la respiration calme de son sommeil. Ses bras étaient croisés. Elle se disait que peut être la position assise dans laquelle il s'était endormi le mettait mal à l'aise, d'où le fait qu'il se fermait ainsi. Il voulait aussi se sentir constamment en sécurité, même dans son plus profond sommeil, conclut elle.

C'était une chose auquel elle avait du mal à se passer. Analyser le comportement des gens seulement par leur prestance, leur gestes ou leur réaction la fascinait autant que cela l'amusait. Elle n'a jamais vraiment su si elle aboutissait à quelque chose de vraiment pertinemment, mais elle s'en contrefichait. Cela lui avait longtemps aidé à passer le temps.

Puis elle posa les yeux sur ses mains et fut alors horrifiées de les voir recouvert de bandages, certains tacheté de sang.  
Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle se rappela de sa dernière vision, avant de perdre connaissance. Son regard désemparé sur elle, avant qu'elle ne l'entende frapper à plusieurs reprises son agresseur. Puis un son lui revint… un prénom...

« Erwin… ? »

Elle l'avait prononcé très doucement pour ne surtout pas interrompre son repos, en le regardant et en souriant. Elle pouvait enfin donné un prénom à son « sauveur. » Il avait l'air un peu plus âgé _ *****_ qu'elle, surtout qu'elle ne demeurait pas très vielle. Seulement une vingtaine d'année derrière elle.

Un bruit la fit sursauter et elle tourna rapidement la tête. Il venait de se réveiller.

Il mit un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits et lorsqu'il se redressa et aperçu la jeune femme réveillée, il sourit légèrement. Il crut avoir entendu sa voix dans son sommeil.  
« Vous m'avez appelé ? » demanda t'il doucement, encore assoupi.  
Il la vit baisser les yeux et éviter son regard. Il put, une énième fois, lire la honte sur son visage.  
« J…J'ai c..cru entendre… vo..tre prénom avant…de pe..dre connaissance… » avoua t'elle  
Ses mains étaient liées entre elles. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. L'effrayait elle ?  
« E..Erwin c'est ça ? » ajouta t'elle  
« Oui » lui répondit il voulant toujours se montrer rassurant. « Erwin Smith. »

Elle esquiva un regard reconnaissant et gêné en sa direction. Une question tout à fait en accord avec la situation et qui depuis maintenant un bon moment lui trottait dans la tête, l'obséda à nouveau. Il cru même ne jamais avoir la chance de la lui demander.  
« Et vous ? Comment vous appelez… ? »  
Comment s'appelait cette jeune fille qui lui avait fait perdre son sang froid alors qu'il ignorait absolument tout d'elle ?  
« Fleur… » avoua t'elle honteusement.  
Légèrement excédé, il trouva pénible dès le réveil de devoir lui arracher les mots de la bouche lorsqu'il lança sèchement.  
« Fleur. Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille ? »  
Son ton lui glaça le dos. Elle croisa son regard, froid, qui la rendit encore plus gênée de sa réponse.  
« Certains batards… n'ont pas de noms de famille, encore moins les enfants issus de la prostitutions. »  
Fleur regretta d'avoir été aussi loin dans sa justification alors Erwin de son côté regretta sa froideur à la seconde même où elle lui répondit. Il semblait peut être trop la ménager.  
« Je suis désolé. » répondit il, sans trop réussir à effacer son ancien agacement.

Un instant gênant, silencieux prit place entre eux. Pendant près d'une minute, aucun n'osait prendre la parole, alors qu'un trop plein de questions leur pendait aux lèvres.

Mais elle fut la première à parler...  
« Vous n'aviez pas du vous acharnez comme ça sur lui. Je n'en valais pas la peine. » lui lança t'elle en fixant les mains d'Erwin.  
« Vous avez raison. Je n'aurai pas du autant perdre mon sang froid. Ça n'était pas une attitude correct. »  
Elle lui sourit avant qu'il n'ajoute.  
« J'ai beau me répéter ça, je ne cesse de me dire qu'il l'a amplement mérité. »  
Ses joues rosirent à nouveau. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait été épris d'un quelque conque intérêt pour elle. Pas même elle même...  
« Vous n'avez tout de même pas dormi ici, parce que vous vous sentiez fautif de ne pas avoir éviter qu'il me poignarde ? »  
Erwin leva les yeux vers elle, stupéfait. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui répondre. Elle avait vu parfaitement juste et ça, il ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir.  
Comprenant qu'elle l'avait cerné, elle lui afficha un sourire triste. Non ça n'était pas pour sa petite personne qu'il avait en vérité de l'intérêt, mais plus pour sa propre crédibilité se disait elle. Par pur fierté et pour avoir la conscience tranquille.  
« Merci en tout cas… » lança t'elle peu convaincue, déçue d'avoir crue pendant quelques minutes, qu'elle en valait la peine.

Puis curiosité d'Erwin prit subitement le dessus sur lui. Comme presque toujours, depuis sa jeune enfance, il avait été quelqu'un de très curieux… voir malheureusement trop.  
« Fleur… Pourquoi ces hommes de la garnison voulaient ils vous tuer ? »  
Elle lui jeta un furtif regard avant de baisser la tête. Il semblait ne pas la quitter des yeux, très discrètement l'affût de la moindre de ses réactions et cela la fit sourire.  
« Vous êtes bien curieux caporal. Vous l'avez toujours été ? » osa t'elle dire avant de réaliser, qu'il n'était absolument pas correct de sa part de se comporter d'une tel manière devant un homme comme lui.  
« Navrée » se reprit elle « Oubliez ma question. »

Elle cru voir un léger signe de soulagement sur son visage et se satisfait intérieurement du fait qu'elle l'avait encore une fois, vu clair sur ses agissements.  
Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir tout lui raconter… dans les moindres détails. Et donc, en quelque sorte, revivre tout cela.  
Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'il la sentait encore retissante. Peur qu'il se moque d'elle peut être...  
« J'étais… un témoin gênant… »  
« C'était à dire ? »  
Elle fuit son regard  
« Racontez moi tout Fleur… » insista t'il doucement « Je vous écouterai et vous croirai plus qu'eux »

Surprise et reconnaissante, elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença.  
« Ma mère dirigeait depuis plusieurs années la maison close dans laquelle elle avait travaillé toute sa vie. Le jour de l'attaque du mur devait être mon tout premier jour. J'emmenais mon premier client lorsque j'ai entendu des cris. Les gens hurlaient que des titans s'approchaient de la ville que les murs avait été percés. J'ai ordonné au client de s'enfuir et lorsque j'ai voulu à mon tour sortir de la maison, ma mère me ferma la porte au nez. Je ne compris pas pourquoi. J.. je…je… »  
Une premier larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'au même instant, la seule chose qu'Erwin avait envie, c'était de la consoler, se doutant que la suite allait être plus dure à raconter.  
« Vous savez Erwin… ma mère n'a jamais voulu que je naisse, que je vienne au monde. J'étais la preuve vivante du manque professionnalisme dont elle avait fait preuve jeune me disait elle très souvent. Mais ce jour là… ce fut la première fois de ma vie que je l'ai vu faire preuve d'amour, de protection maternel envers moi… »  
Erwin ne comprit pas et la regarda perplexe.  
« Elle m'a interdit de sortir, et m'a ordonné d'aller dans la cave. Mais je refusais de l'entendre, jusqu'à ce que je les vis. Les deux soldats. Il insultaient ma mère et les autres femmes qui travaillaient avec elle. Elles étaient quatre contre deux hommes armés… elles.. elles n'ont rien pu faire… Ces deux idiots les ont attachées au poteau qu'ils ont crée avec n'importe quoi… »  
Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus alors les pleures s'intensifiaient.  
« Il leur disaient que les putes n'avaient par leur place dans l'avenir de l'humanité. Qu'elle allaient servir d'appât pour les titans pour que les vrai civils plus dignes d'elles comme ils disaient puissent s'enfuirent. Le plus ironique dans tout ça… c'est que ces deux… enflures… pardon… étaient des clients fidèles. »  
Sa voix était enrouée par les pleurs alors qu'elle s'interrompit pour essuyez ses larmes. Erwin resta silencieux, ses pires craintes se confirmèrent. Entre les dires de Fleur lors de leur interaction avec les soldats, ainsi que la présence des poteaux qu'il a vu de ses propres yeux, il avait rapidement compris que des humains avaient servis d'appât aux titans contre leur gré.  
« Avant de partir, l'un des deux soldats m'a aperçue. J'ai vraiment cru que ça allait être la fin pour moi aussi mais son ami lui assura que j'allais finir par mourir de moi même. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils sont arrivés. »  
Son corps se mit à trembler violemment. Erwin ne put s'empêcher de passer une main contre son dos.  
« Ma mère me hurlait de m'enfuir. Je les ai vu, ils n'en ont fait qu'une bouché d'elle et des autres… je suis allée m'enfermer sous la cave, je les savais capable de pouvoir me retrouver dans la maison. J'ai attendu je ne sais plus combien de jours avant de sortir. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis au loin les cloche des portes du murs sonner, preuve que vos troupes passeront surement par là et le silence aux alentours que je ne me suis décidée à sortir. Mais un titan m'attendait sagement. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai vu un soldat mort au sol, je lui ai pris son arme et j'ai tenté de lutter, le plus possible... Et c'est à ce moment là que vous êtes arrivé Erwin. »  
Ses pleurs se calmèrent et elle fut presque essoufflée, épuisée de revivre ces horreurs à nouveau. Le caporal resta sans voix. Bien que non surpris par son récit ayant été témoins d'horreur et de détresse similaire depuis un bon moment, cela ne lui empêchait pas d'avoir l'estomac noué. Ce fut une première pour lui. À ses yeux l'horreur n'avait pas été commis par des titans mais par des humains. Il avala sa salive et la laissa se reprendre avant qu'il te l'entendre demander.

« Combien de soldats… ? »  
« Je vous demande pardon ? »  
« Combien de soldats sont morts pour me sauvez et me ramener ici ? Soyez sincère Erwin. »  
« Un. »  
Elle vacilla alors qu'elle retenait une nouvelle crise de larmes.  
« C'est injuste ! » craqua t'elle. « Sa vie valait plus que la mienne. J'en suis sûre ! Un soldat courageux et qui s'est voué à mourir pour l'humanité vaut une centaine de ma misérable personne. »  
Erwin regarda impuissant Fleur. Les larmes avait pris tout son visage, qui s'était surpris à trouver beau, malgré les larmes, les rougeurs et les blessures.  
« Je ne suis qu'une batarde croisée d'une putain ! Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie Erwin ?! L'auriez vous vraiment fait si vous aviez su qui j'étais ? »  
« Oui. » répondit il sèchement, sans aucune hésitation.  
Elle resta sans voix alors que ses larmes continuaient d'engourdir son visage.  
« P..Pourquoi…? »  
Il lui pris la main qui trembla à son contact.  
« Je me contrefiche de ce que vous avez fait, de votre passé, de qui vous êtes Fleur. Vous faites partie de l'humanité. Vous ne valez pas moins qu'un autre à mes yeux, et je me suis engagé de protéger hommes et femmes, peut importe lesquels. »  
Le son de sa voix s'était élevé, une pointe de colère s'entendait.  
Ses larmes continuaient malheureusement de couler et à nouveau leur regard se croisèrent. Il serra sa main contre la sienne et ajouta.  
« Et arrêtez de vous rabaissez comme ça Fleur. Je vous ai vu vous battre contre ce titan. Vous venez courageusement de me raconter ce que ces deux soldats ont fait subir à vos proches. Et surtout, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. J'aurai pu finir poignardé, mais vous avez préféré l'en empêcher, au risque vous sacrifier. Et pour ça… »  
ll baissait la tête en signe de respect. « Je vous en suit plus que reconnaissant. »  
Elle resta muette. Il ne lâchait pas son regard d'elle et elle en fut atrocement gênée, surtout lorsqu'il ajouta.  
« Vous valez beaucoup plus que ces deux misérables soldats qui ont essayé de vous tuer Fleur. »

* * *

 ***** _Dans SnK, on ne sait pas grand chose sur l'âge d'Erwin, mais pour cette fiction, disons qu'il approche la trentaine (genre 27/28 ans). Je sais c'est assez jeune comme âge, mais en lisant l'OAV Birth of Levi qui se déroule un an avant les premières attaques (donc un an avant le début de cette fiction), Erwin est considéré comme "jeune" par son ancien major. Ouiiii, j_ _e sais je chipote pour un rien désolée ^^. Vous sentez la chieuse qui veut rester la plus fidèle possible à l'histoire original ? x,)_

* * *

 _Voila voila pour ce nouveau chapitre. Oui ils arrivent vite, c'est parce qu'une bonne partie de ma fic est déjà écrite en fait ^^  
_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Coucou à tous ! Ça y est ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !**  
 **Nifelheim** **:** Tu parlais d'un Levi x OC ? ça fait quelques jours que j'ai une idée en tête et j'ai écris, l'embryon d'un truc, mais j'ose pas vraiment le mettre ici. Enfin j'attends surtout de voir si ça va aboutir à quelque chose de concret avant de me lancer sans savoir si je vais un jour le terminer.  
Merci encore pour tes commentaires en tout cas. Ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur et vraiment plaisir de voir que ça te plait toujours autant. :)  
T'as raison, c'est bien pratique les chapitres en réserves parce que bon en ce moment, mon inspiration me joue vraiment des tours. :S  
Merci merci merci milles fois :)  
 **Capo Kaeden:** Bon bah ça ne se voit surement pas, mais là je suis en train de devenir toute rouge. Entre tes remarques sur la fluidité de mes textes, et sur le fait que mon histoire ne pars pas dans l'excès, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir (et en même temps mis une petit pression)... __c'est exactement les deux choses qui terrorisent lorsque j'écris une fic. J'ai horreur quand c'est too much (ou que ça tourne trop autour du pot) ou alors quand l'écriture est baclée.  
Merci merci merci milles fois en tout cas ! Pour tes coms, et encore une fois pour porter un intérêt sur ma fic alors qu'en vitrine,  
_ _ça ne donnait pas forcément envie ^^_

 ** _J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire. Bisous doux._**

 _..._

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 4_

* * *

 _« Apprenez à vous assumer. »_

« Après vous… »  
Elle passa le pas de la porte, se cachant derrière lui. La honte l'envahissait encore et de plus en plus, elle regrettait d'avoir accepter son offre.

 ** _Flash back_**

« Venez avec moi Fleur. J'ai assez de place pour vous loger le temps que vous vous remettiez sur pied. »  
Elle avait tout d'abord poliment refusé, voulant rester à jamais seule alors que petit à petit elle sentait au fond d'elle, cette rage de vivre qu'elle eut la veille, la quitter. Son regard s'était vidé, plus aucune force ne semblait émaner de son corps.

« J'insiste. » avait il dit froidement. Son ton était monotone. Ni hésitant, ni enjoué par l'aide qu'il lui proposait. Une attitude presque robotique, comme si il lui avait demandé quelque chose de tout à fait banale.  
Sa voix lui glaça le dos alors que dans son regard, elle cru apercevoir qu'il tentait de déchiffrer la moindre de ses pensées. Elle l'évita, se sachant que trop mauvaise pour mentir, jouant avec ses doigts, dont la peau de ses cuticules avait été rongée par des jours d'anxiété.  
« Je connais ce regard Fleur. Vous pensez en finir rapidement. »  
Elle se figea, sous le choc. Comment avait-il pu deviner cela aussi facilement ?  
« N'agissez pas aussi égoïstement » l'avait il sermonné. Elle se senti encore plus honteuse que jamais « Je n'ai pas risqué ma vie, et mon soldat n'a pas perdu la sienne pour qu'on vous laisse vous supprimer lâchement. »  
Elle dégluti. Elle pensait rendre service à tout le monde, à lui particulièrement en agissant ainsi. Pour qu'il n'ait plus à la supporter. Pour que personne n'ait à subir son existence. Mais ses derniers mots la firent sévèrement réagir. Son coeur lui serra, ne supportant pas recevoir un tel reproche, une telle insulte.  
« Je ne suis pas une lâche. » siffla t'elle.  
Il se rapprocha vers elle qui a vu de leur proximité, releva son visage. Il lutta pour ne pas laissez son regard sur elle le trahir. Les yeux de la jeune femme sur les siens le troublaient. Jamais on ne l'avait regardé avec autant de reconnaissance et d'une singulière lueur de défit. Jamais un aussi joli visage ne l'avait fixé d'une tel manière.  
« Je le sais. » dit t'il. « Prouvez le moi encore plus en acceptant mon offre. »

 ** _Fin Flash back_**

L'endroit était grand, strictement rangé sans trop que cela ne la surprenne. Il avait l'air d'être un homme plus que droit et carré dans ses agissements. Sa maison était simplement à son image. Elle repéra une bibliothèque, légèrement poussiéreuse. Signe qu'il restait que peu de temps ici.

Il s'installa et retira sa veste, avant de poser les yeux sur elle. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut son allure. Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir. Son corps, ayant subis trop de jours de jeûnes, était à limite de la maigreur maladive. Sa peau fine, pale et terne, marquée par quelques blessures superficielles, laissait transparaître quelques unes de ses veines. Ses jambes étroites, tout comme les côtes au dessus de sa poitrine se dessinaient sous sa robe, sale, tachée de sang et déchirée sous les genoux. Quand à ses cheveux châtains, mi-long, bouclés comme rarement on pouvait en voir, ils étaient massivement désordonnés autour de son visage. Ses joues étaient creuses et son regard cernés, malgré la couleur vert clair de ses iris qui demeurait, son seul signe de vie.

« Vous voulez peut être vous laver Fleur ? » demanda t'il doucement alors que durant tout le chemin, aucun des deux n'avait osé dire un mot.  
« Si cela ne vous dérange pas… » avait elle répondu timidement.  
Il lui afficha un sourire et disparu un court instant.

Elle pris le temps de tout scruter. Ses yeux se baladant de meuble en meuble. L'endroit semblait trop soigné pour être vrai. Elle jugea donc qu'il tentait de cacher quelque chose, peut être un trait de caractère qu'il n'assumait pas. Selon elle, malgré la propreté et le strict que certains humains voulaient s'imposer, il restait toujours chez eux une légère pointe de fantaisie, quelque chose qui définissait tout de même leur personnalité. Une preuve qu'ils restaient néanmoins uniques. Ici non. Rien. Tout était aussi lisse et froid qu'une quelque conque habitation d'un haut placé. Comme une maison témoin. Aucun portrait, les livres parlaient tous d'histoires de l'humanité et d'instructions donnés aux soldats.

Elle entendit de l'eau couler ainsi que ses pas s'avancer de nouveau vers la pièce principale lorsqu'elle demanda.  
« Vous ne restez que peu de temps ici ? »  
Erwin la regarda perplexe mais elle comprit que par sa simple réaction, elle avait vu juste.  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » demanda t'il amusé.  
« Je ne vois rien qui puisse vous être très personnel, et votre bibliothèque est légèrement poussiéreuse. »  
Regrettant tout de suite ses mots, elle baissa la tête en signe de pardon. Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Erwin lorsqu'il s'avança à nouveau vers elle.  
« Regardez moi Fleur… »  
Elle leva les yeux et manqua un battement lorsqu'il la vit aussi proche d'elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lutta pour ne pas plier sous la gène. Des vêtements pliés aux bras, il lui tendit en lui lançant.  
« Apprenez à vous assumer. »

Sa voix était beaucoup plus calme et un petit ton presque enjoué sifflait à certains moments.  
« Vous avez vu juste. Je suis assez épaté je dois admettre. »  
Il était un peu plus souriant qu'à son habitude et elle le lui rendit craintivement.  
Mais brusquement, elle sentit sa tête surchauffer. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et un violent tournis l'a prise. Sa migraine était atroce et elle se senti violemment très fébrile.  
Encore amusé par la situation bien que surpris de la voir à nouveau avoir des vertiges, Erwin la rattrapa de justesse.  
Son visage tomba contre lui et lorsqu'une parcelle de sa peau frôla la sienne, son sourire s'effaça. Il passa doucement une main sur son front alors qu'elle reprenait rapidement ses esprits.  
« Fleur… vous êtes brulante. »

Elle se redressa et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était tombée contre lui, elle paniqua. Elle n'eut le temps de sentir les battements de son coeur contre son oreille, qu'il la dégagea doucement.  
« Désolé… s...s...sincèrement désolé… » répéta t'elle, haletante.  
« Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis quand ? » lui demanda t'il, soucieux.  
À nouveau, comme la veille, lorsqu'elle fut prise d'une faim immense, les souvenirs les plus insoutenables lui revinrent.  
Elle se mit à trembler et recula rapidement de lui, se provoquant un second vertige.  
« J..je n'ai pas faim merci. »  
« Ça ne réponds pas à ma question. »  
Ses yeux la percèrent et elle se résigna à lui répondre.  
« Je n'ai rien mangé… lorsque j'étais sous ma tente. »  
Erwin soupira exaspéré avant de se reprendre calmement et de lui tendre les vêtements qu'il lui avait préparer.  
« Allez vous lavez. Je m'occupe de votre diner. »  
Elle pris les habits en questions et le remercia à nouveau.  
« C'est des vêtements d'homme, je suis navré je n'avais rien d'autre. »  
« C'est déjà trop … » Sourit elle en baissant la tête avant de la relever paniquée, se rappelant du reproche qu'il lui avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.  
« Même si ce sont des vêtements que je portais plus jeune, ça risque d'être encore trop grand sur vous. » ajouta t'il souriant avant de la laissez prendre le chemin de la salle de bain.

* * *

 _« Il n'y a que nous. Mangez calmement._ _Vous en avez le droit. »_

Fleur s'approcha pas à pas de la salle à manger alors les odeurs de nourriture prirent en otage ses narines. La jeune femme avança le plus silencieusement possible, tentant de resserrer le noeud du pantalon qu'il lui avait donné. Ses pieds nues sur le parquet froid la fit légèrement frissonner, tout comme les quelques goutes d'eau coulant le long de ses cheveux.  
Elle passa la tête près de l'entrée de la pièce et l'aperçu. Occupé à préparer leur assiettes, il semblait très attentif. Les trais de son visage plus apaisés que ce qu'elle avait eut l'habitude de voir depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

« Ça…sent vraiment bon… » murmura t'elle

Il sursauta légèrement. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir et tourna la tête vers elle. Il ria silencieusement à la vue de la dégaine qu'elle avait, habillée de ses vêtements. La façon dont elle tenait sa chemise pour la garder stable sur ses fines épaules arrivait à presque… l'attendrir.

« Il faut vraiment que l'on vous achète de nouveaux vêtements. » lança t'il… gêné.  
Elle lui sourit et se mit doucement à rire à son tour. Un rire légèrement cristallin, qui le calma un peu plus. Les horreurs des jours passés semblaient loin en ce premier soir de paix.

Le jeune blond lui fit signe de s'installer et lui servit le diner avant de s'assoir près d'elle.  
Il remarqua que la joie l'avait subitement quitté, elle fixait pétrifiée l'assiette en face d'elle, alors qu'il l'entendait sentir les odeurs plus que tentante du repas.  
« M..merci encore… » balbutia t'elle.  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
Ses mains seraient ses couverts, comme pour couvrir ses tremblements qui arrivaient par vague.  
« Fleur… ? » insista t'il  
Elle sorti de ses pensées et devint de plus en plus pale.  
« C...c'est d..de la viande... ? » bégaya t'elle, presque larmoyante  
Elle respira profondément, s'étant promise de ne plus lui infliger un quelque conque moment de miséreuse.  
« Oui. Vous n'aimez pas ça ? »  
« Je n'en ai jamais mangé, ça a l'air... délicieux. »  
Il crut entendre une pointe d'émotion dans le timbre de sa voix. Il aurait du se douter qu'au vu de son passé et du milieu dans lequel elle se trouvait auparavant, une nourriture aussi rare que celle qu'elle avait dans son assiette lui provoque un certain émois.  
Mais la présence de cet aliment tout nouveau pour elle n'avait pas l'air d'être la seule raison de sa détresse. Elle tremblait toujours plus, pianotant nerveusement sur la table.  
« Fleur... ? »  
« C'est stupide… » osa t'elle dire  
« Comment ça ? »  
Elle pris une profonde inspiration et lança.  
« Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé. Je suis aussi affamée… qu'un titan. »  
Erwin comprit tout de suite. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre réaction sur quelqu'un. Beaucoup de soldats devenaient nauséeux face à la nourriture après leurs premières expéditions. Lui aussi en avait été victime il y a très peu de temps que ça. Et la présence de viande n'allait pas arranger les choses.  
« C'est tout à fait différent… Enlevez vous ces images de la tête… »  
Elle hocha la tête et le regarda furtivement. Elle était toujours terrorisée et il vit sa main trembler lorsqu'elle approcha la fourchette de ses lèvres. Sa première bouché avait l'air d'être une épouvantable épreuve. Ses spasmes se déchainaient de plus en plus et elle eut la mauvaise idée de fermer les yeux.  
« Fleur. »  
Sa voix était plus haute qu'à son habitude et elle tressaillit. Les paupières toujours closes, elle se laissa rapidement submerger et Erwin comprit que ses souvenirs encore trop récents étaient en train de la dévorer.

Il lui prit la main et ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrir sous la surprise.  
« Regardez moi Fleur… »  
Elle s'exécuta, posant rapidement ses yeux sur leur mains.  
« Il n'y a que nous. » la rassura il « Mangez calmement. Vous en avez le droit. »

Cela marcha puis qu'elle s'autorisa à se nourrir une seconde fois. Il tenait toujours fermement sa main alors qu'il se servit à son tour. Il la senti se détendre peu à peu et prendre gout au diner.  
Sa main le lâcha lentement et dans un réflexe qu'il ne comprit pas lui même, il l'en empêcha.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais elle le dévisagea. Scrutant le blanc de ses yeux, elle semblait le lire le plus simplement possible, comme enfin apaisée. En vérité aucun des deux n'osaient détacher leur regard. Elle senti le pouce du jeune homme caresser ses doigts et pendant ce court instant, elle se senti bien. Détendue et perdue dans le bleu glace des iris de cette homme, si singulier à son égard.

Il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux. Son visage le fascinait trop. De ses yeux vert clairs, à ses boucles trempées qui dessinaient délicatement les traits amincis de ce visage qu'il semblait vouloir encré dans sa mémoire.

La gêne prit alors place. Fleur refusait d'y croire mais elle eut l'impression de voir les joues d'Erwin se mettre à rosir pendant un très petite fraction de seconde. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il toussa embarrassé et retira sa main. Pas une seule excuse, rien. Comme ci rien ne s'était passé.

Le bruit des couverts déposés sur l'assiette vide se fit entendre et il se reprirent en même temps.  
« Merci encore pour ce repas. Je vous promets de vous en faire d'aussi bon les jours qui suivent. »  
« Ne vous donnez pas autant de mal » ria t'il.  
Elle explosa de rire. Entre la nervosité et une certaine libération.

Celle d'être enfin en sécurité.

* * *

 ** _Voila pour ce chapitre... hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)_**

 ** _Gros bisous_**

 ** _R_**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou à tous ! Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre. J'ai été assez occupée aujourd'hui. ^^**

 _ **Nifelheim:** Merci merci encore milles fois. Oui je t'avoue que j'ai eu une légere frayeur ! T'es fière de toi ?! ^^ Pendant une demi seconde, je me suis dit "merde, suis-je en train de perdre l'un des très rares lecteurs de cette fic?". En tout cas merci encore ! C'est super adorable ! Ça me met du baume au coeur. Je t'avoue que j'ai eu un blocage sur mon hybride de fiction Levi x OC. Et puis vu le peu de succès de cette fic, je perds la foi d'écrire quoi que ce soit de nouveau (aucune inquiétude je termine tout de même celle-ci)..._ **  
**

 **voici le chapitre 5 en tout cas... pour ceux que ça intéresse, je comptais peut être faire partager une petite playlist...**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

 _« Désolé, mais en voyant ce spécimen en face moi, j'ai eu des doutes. »_

* * *

Trois semaines après les attaques.

Maintenant près de deux semaines qu'elle résidait chez lui. Elle venait tout juste de sortir, le sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle voulait à tout prix lui prouver qu'elle était capable de se battre, d'y arriver maintenant qu'elle avait gagné force et motivation. Ses pas s'avancèrent peu à peu vers sa destination, bien qu'à peine partie, elle demeurait impatiente que la journée se terminer pour lui annoncer une excellente nouvelle dont on lui avait fait part dans la matinée. Elle pouvait désormais subvenir elle même à ses besoins. Elle avait après maintes et maintes essais, trouvé un travail. Et forte heureusement un de plus glorieux que celui auquel elle avait été pré-destinée par le passé.

Déterminée à donner le meilleure d'elle même pour son premier jour, elle pénétra un restaurant par une porte arrière, avant de saluer celle qui lui avait donné cette chance.  
« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir. » lui avait lancé la gérante de ce restaurant alors qu'elle enfilait son habit.  
Serveuse. Ça n'était certes pas grand chose, mais c'était un début se disait elle.

Midi arriva rapidement et les premiers clients commencèrent à prendre place à leur tables. Le lieu où elle avait été embauchée était assez chic, surement fréquenté par des nobles et de riches habitants. Elle inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer enfin dans la salle principal pour prendre la commande des premiers clients. L'endroit était bondé, majoritairement des hommes, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des soldats de la garnison.

Tout se passa dans le grand calme possible. Elle arrivait parfaitement à rendre service à tout le monde, gardant toujours le sourire et l'amabilité.

« Si toutes les serveuses pouvait être aussi délicates que vous, j'en serai comblé » avait sorti un jeune soldat. Elle avait légèrement rougi, sans être troublée pour autant, voulant restée concentrée sur les assiettes qu'elle tenait. Elle parti les déposer et de nouveau en chemin pour vérifier qu'une des tables qu'elle gérait se portait bien, elle entendit une voix près d'elle.

« T'as vu ? Ils ont dégoté une nouvelle serveuse ! Elle est super mignonne, tu trouves pas ? »  
Encore légèrement gênée par un nouveau compliment, elle en fut néanmoins amusée et voulu voir l'auteur de ces dires. Elle se tourna en direction de la table d'où elle cru avoir entendu l'homme en question et se figea. Le blason sur son veston était différent. Des ailes y figuraient. Il avait l'air plutôt grand, les cheveux blonds foncé et portait une légère moustache et un bouc.  
Son coeur manqua un battement lorsque l'interlocuteur de l'homme se tourna vers elle.  
Elle baissa la tête alors qu'elle l'entendit répondre.  
« Si. Très. »  
Erwin..

Elle reprit ses esprits et pouffa silencieusement lorsqu'elle entendit au loin une troisième voix leur lancer.  
« Oi les abrutis, peut être qu'au lieu de la mater on devrait lui demander de prendre notre commande. »  
Elle entendit Erwin rire avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe de s'approchez vers eux. Elle s'exécuta mais un geste mal placé l'interrompit. Un client venait d'impoliment de lui mettre un main aux fesses. Avant même de le dévisager, elle s'empara de son poignet et se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne vous permets pas monsieur. »  
L'homme ricana et se leva de sa chaise, la regardant de haut.  
« Ne prenez pas vos grands airs mademoiselle. Pas avec moi. »  
Il s'approcha d'elle et se saisit du poignet, lui tordant presque. « Surtout pas vous. » ajouta t'il moqueur.  
Elle le regarda perplexe avant qu'il n'échappe un rire gras.  
« Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas reconnu. Je connaissais très bien votre mère. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai démonté, et à tel point elle aimait ça. »  
Fleur en eu la nausée et autour d'eux, personne ne voulu prendre part à leur interaction. La salle était vraiment trop bondée et bruyante pour que quelqu'un se doute d'un quelque conque soucis.

Puis elle le regarda avec une légère insistance et une lueur de défis naquit. Il était grand temps de ne plus se laisser traiter de la sorte.  
« Ça s'appelle simuler ça monsieur. Ma mère était une experte dans ce genre de tromperies. » lui lança t'elle, surprise par sa propre répartie.  
L'homme desserra un court instant sa prise sur son poignet, assez pour qu'elle s'en défasse rapidement, ce qui dessina un rictus au coin des lèvres de Fleur.  
« Ah mais je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible… »  
« Ne me parler pas sur son ton jeune fille ! » siffla t'il en pointant son doigt gauche près de son visage « Vous ne savez pas qui je suis. »  
Toujours autant animée par son envie de rétorquer, elle posa ses yeux sur la main de l'homme et ria.  
« Je ne sais pas exactement qui vous êtes mais je vois très bien quel genre d'homme vous êtes. Le genre qui va voir des femmes de joies pour se prouver qu'il faut encore quelque chose. Peut être un complexe sur votre âge. »  
L'homme écarquilla les yeux et resta impuissant face aux affirmations de la jeune femme. Elle jubilait intérieurement réalisant de plus en plus qu'elle voyait juste en lui.  
« Rien que la marque sur votre annulaire gauche en dit long. Soit vous enlevez votre alliance pour pouvoir draguer en toute liberté des jeunes filles sans être épris d'une quelque conque culpabilité… »  
Elle le vit esquiver une rapide expression de mépris et continua.  
« Mais en voyant l'air suffisant que vous venez de me lancer, je pencherai plutôt sur la seconde option. Votre femme a du surement se rendre compte de vos penchants pour le plaisir de la chair et vous a quitté. Vous vous en prenez à moi parce que vous pensez que son départ en entièrement de notre faute. Mais d'un autre côté, vous espérez sincèrement que je prenne la place de ma mère, d'où cette tentative désespérée de m'approcher en me mettant une main au fesses. Parce qu'elle vous manque. Parce que c'était la seule à vous faire croire… que vous en valiez la peine. »  
Les bras de l'homme pendirent le long de son corps, incapable de réagir. De son côté, Fleur sourit, satisfaite de ne s'être pas laissé faire, bien qu'une légère culpabilité grondait en elle. Au vu du regard attristé de l'homme, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait surement été trop loin. Elle n'était pas du genre à être aussi gratuitement méchante. Elle pris une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers lui.  
« Vous n'avez pas à me dire que j'ai raison parce que votre silence le fait à votre place. Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous. Passez tout de même un bon repas. »  
Elle tourna les talons et une peur la prise. Le furtif regard qu'il avait posé sur elle était inquiétant.

 _C'est également le genre d'homme qui lorsqu'il ne trouve pas les mots, est capable d'utiliser la fo...*_

Ses pensées furent coupés par le violent poing qu'elle reçu en plein visage. La jeune femme tomba au sol alors que l'homme venait de s'avancer vers elle. Elle sentit une fine goute de sang couler le long de son arcade.  
« J'étais bel et bien le client préféré de votre mère, et j'aimerai vérifier si vous êtes aussi bonne qu'elle. Même avec un aussi jolie minois que le votre, vous ne pouvez pas le cacher. Vous êtes aussi trainé qu'elle ! »  
Il l'agrippa par les cheveux et la peur la figea. La gorge nouée et les yeux brillants, elle était terrorisée en remarquant que personne ne semblait réagir. Le regard de l'homme était devenu effrayant. Ses pupilles étaient dilaté par l'excitation d'avoir pris le dessus sur elle.  
« On m'a dit qu'elle s'était faite bouffée pendant l'attaque. » Ricana t'il « Je suis sure que ses cris étaient semblables à ceux que je lui… »  
Il ne pu terminer sa phrase qu'un violent coup lui pris en pleine figure. Elle n'eut le temps de réagir qu'un jeune homme s'agenouilla et le pris par le col.  
« Je ne pense pas qu'avec ta tête de porc, ces femmes seraient venu à t'apprécier gros con. »  
Elle reconnu la troisième voix qu'elle avait entendu aux côté d'Erwin et son acolyte. L'homme était plutôt petit, surement sa taille, les cheveux noirs, coupé abruptement sur la nuque.  
Fleur se releva difficilement et le silence régna dans la pièce avant que l'homme au sol ne sermonne le jeune brun.  
« Levi ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Un petit con de voyou comme toi ! ça ne peut que défendre des putes comme elle !. »  
Elle vit le dénommé s'approcher de l'homme et lui lancer d'une voix la plus calme et sèche possible.  
« Sors de ce lieu. Et ne m'oblige pas à t'aider. Tu risquerai de me salir. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

La tenante du lieu venait de faire interruption alors que voulant se faire petite, Fleur recula. La honte avait repris le dessus, et elle baissa la tête avant qu'elle ne sente une main se glisser discrètement dans la sienne. Les doigts se mêlèrent aux siens et elle senti son pouce caresser le sien.  
Elle leva discrètement les yeux se tomba sur ceux d'Erwin. Il tenta le plus secrètement possible de la rassurer alors qu'elle commençait progressivement à se calmer. Son regard était impassible, comme ci il ne voulait rien laisser paraitre. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers elle et sur ces lèvres elle cru lire un _« ça va…? »_ lui étant destiné. Elle hocha la tête alors que sa fragilité eux raison d'elle.  
 _« Ne pleurez pas. Ne lui donnez pas ce plaisir. »_ murmura t'il calmement en resserrant sa poigne sur elle qui sentait quelques larmes la trahir. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, essuya ses joues et vit Erwin s'adresser fermement à la tenante.  
« Cette homme manquait de respect à votre employée »  
« Ça n'était pas une raison pour que votre soldat démonte mon resto Erwin ! On est pas à l'extérieur des murs ici ! » lui lança t'elle.  
« Désolé, mais en voyant ce spécimen en face moi, j'ai eu des doutes. »  
Fleur se mordit légèrement les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire. Elle tourna la tête vit qu'Erwin lui aussi semblait apprécier la réponse de Levi.

La dame se résigna et ordonna à ce qu'on vire l'homme des lieux. Fleur lâcha précipitamment la main d'Erwin pour venir s'expliquer avec sa patronne.  
« Il n'y a rien à expliquer » lui coupa t'elle. « Beaucoup d'hommes manquent malheureusement de savoir vivre. Désolé que tu aies eu à subir ça dès ton premier jour. »  
Elle s'approcha vers elle et posa ses doigts sur l'arcade de Fleur qui se crispa au contact.  
« Il t'as pas raté ce connard ! Viens, je vais te soigner cette fichu plaie. Après t'ira servir un bouteille à la table de ces tarés du bataillon qui viennent de te sauver la mise. Je leur offre. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut de retour, un petit pansement au dessus de l'oeil. Elle s'avança à leur table pour leur ouvrir une bouteille.  
« De la part de la tenante. Encore merci à vous de m'avoir aidé. »  
Levi jeta un regard impassible sur la jeune femme, alors qu'Erwin lui afficha un poli sourire.

* * *

 _ ***** Pensée de Fleur. Je pense à utiliser ce procédé de plus en plus. :)_

* * *

Voila pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez vraiment pas à mettre des commentaires ! :)

Bisous doux


	7. Chapitre 6

**Nifelheim:** Merci encore milles fois pour ton soutien et tes commentaires ! Je suis très curieuse d'écouter ce que tu fais ! Envoie moi ton compte soundcloud, j'irai voir ça ! :))))  
Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait autant plus. Je suis toujours autant fébrile avant de poster mes chapitres, de peur de faire ce qu'il ne faut pas, ou d'être trop excessive...  
Merci encore plein plein de fois.  
Ah et je songe à continuer ma fic sur Levi... et peut être même... la publier ;)

 _ **En tout cas ! Voici le chapitre 6 les amis ! Désolé du léger retard :S. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira...**_  
 _ **Je préviens tout de suite, il est nettement plus sombre que les précédents.**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

 _« J'aurai pu la sauver… »_

* * *

Elle passa honteusement le pas de la porte et le vit assis sagement, un livre à la main.  
« Sincèrement désolée pour les soucis causés ce midi » lui annonça t'elle avant même de le saluer.  
Il détacha les yeux de son livre et se leva pour s'avancer vers elle.  
« Vous vous êtes sacrément bien défendue. » lui lança t'il calmement. « J'étais vraiment fière de vous. »  
« V… vous m'avez entendu lui parler ? »  
Elle se mit à rougir alors qu'il gardait un air presque joyeux sur son visage. Il acquiesça et continua.  
« Vous avez un don Fleur. »  
Ses yeux se baissèrent, plus qu'embarrassée par le compliment d'Erwin. Elle joua avec ses mains avant d'expliquer timidement.  
« Je faisais souvent ça quand j'étais gamine. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'ami donc ça m'amusait d'analyser les gens qui entraient et sortaient de la maison. Je leur inventais des vies, sans savoir si c'était vrai ou non... »

Un léger silence plana, lui ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, et elle étant toujours aussi gênée de s'être autant confiée. Il se racla la gorge et lui adressa un sourire courtois.  
« Félicitation pour votre embauche en tout cas. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir vous reprendre en main »  
Les yeux de la jeune femme tremblèrent. La plus part du temps, on ne lui faisait jamais preuve d'autant d'indulgence. Elle avait l'habitude qu'on lui rabâche que de tout façon, c'était amplement de sa faute, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais entre Erwin et sa patronne, elle réalisa et réussit progressivement à comprendre qu'elle avait bien agis et qu'elle n'était en rien fautive.  
Simplement heureuse et sans réellement comprendre pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, elle enroula ses bras autour du jeune homme qui ne semblait pas la repousser. Une étreinte, simple, innocente et reposante. Comme pour lui remercier de tout, d'être là pour elle, malgré les hauts et les bas, malgré ses perpétuelles échecs au court de ses derniers temps… Il avait su tenir tête à ses états d'âme et lui laisser une chance.

Même si ça n'avait pas été tous les jours faciles.

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_  
 _Une semaine avant._

Elle claqua la porte de la maison et parti se réfugier dans le couloir. Elle ne savait pas si lui était rentré mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. C'était la fois de trop. L'insulte de trop. Le signe de trop pour lui faire comprendre que tout cela ne servait à rien. Il n'était plus là pleine de lutter.  
 _« Ne viens pas salir mon lieu salope. »_ avait elle entendu. Malheureusement, son histoire avait fait couler un peu d'encre et certains personnes l'avaient reconnue. Rien de tel que l'histoire sordide d'une prostitué rescapée des attaques portant plainte contre deux nobles soldats pour agression et tentative de meurtre pour divertir le peuple.  
 _« C'est toi qui veut affronter la justice ? »_ lui avait dit un autre homme à qui elle avait été simplement demandé si il accepterai de l'engager. _« Je te rappelle que ton métier à la base c'est de te laisser faire non ? T'aurai du fermer ta gueule ! Tu ne crois pas que t'as assez attiré l'attention comme ça ? »_  
Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle tenait dans sa main un poignard volé à Erwin alors qu'une dernière phrase résonnait dans ses oreilles.  
 _« Si il y a bien une personne qui aurait du crever, c'est bien toi. Tu veux gâcher la carrière de ces deux pauvres soldats ! Ils valent tellement mieux que toi. Salope. Je ne comprends pas comment une merde dans ton genre ai pu survire ! »_  
Son poignet tendu, sans pouvoir contrôler son sang froid, elle enfonça légèrement la lame et se coupa.  
Elle poussa une plainte de douleur alors qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer.  
« Fleur… ? Vous êtes rentrée ? »  
Elle semblait se forcer à rester sourde des bruits extérieurs. Focalisée sur sa perte de conscience et de cohérence et fit glisser la lame une seconde fois.  
Elle ne s'entendit pas non plus pleurer abondamment et son regard de plus en plus épuisé regarda impassible son propre sang s'égoutter sur le sol.  
« Fleur… ? »  
Sa voix s'avança vers la pièce mais elle refusa de l'entendre alors que le troisième passage lui provoqua un violent vertige.  
Son corps affaibli ne put alors pas empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir, et sans même pouvoir contrôler quoi ce soit, elle vit le poignard s'envoler de ses mains et une main étrangère serrer son poignet.  
« Fleur ! Qu'est-ce que vous prends ?! »  
La prise sur ses plaies la fit hurler de douleur alors qu'elle était encore enfermée dans sa bulle d'angoisse. Son regard était complètement vide alors qu'elle semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité.  
« Fleur, ressaisissez vous ! »  
« Je dois en finir… il me le disent tous… » murmura t'elle, las.  
Elle ne pouvait le voir, mais Erwin était complètement paniqué. Il lui prit violemment le visage et la força à croiser son regard.  
« Fleur ! REGARDEZ MOI ! »  
Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu hurler de cette façon. Sa voix n'était pas en colère, simplement éprise d'une profonde inquiétude.  
Il passa sa main libre sur le dos de la jeune femme qui réagit instantanément.  
Son regard s'anima à nouveau et à travers les larmes, elle aperçu son visage près du sien. Elle se perdit à nouveau dans ses yeux et la raison lui revint.  
« Erwin… »  
Sa voix tremblait et lentement la douleur à son poignet la réveilla horriblement. Elle se rappela pourquoi elle était là...  
« Je vous en supplie Erwin… laissez moi partir. »  
« Jamais. »  
Sa réponse avait été rapide, sèche. Elle tenta vainement de le repousser.  
« Lâchez moi ! LAISSEZ MOI ! » hurla t'elle en se débattant, cognant son poing intact contre lui. La douleur s'amplifia sous ses gestes et ses pleures furent de plus en plus déchirant.  
La main d'Erwin sur son dos fut d'autant plus violente qu'il plaqua son corps fébrile contre lui. Elle senti que les battements de son coeur était extrêmement rapide. Il était loin d'être calme.

L'épuisement eut finalement raison d'elle et elle s'effondra contre son torse. Incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer, son faible corps encore maigre tremblait violemment. Il l'étreignait doucement, de peur de la blesser encore plus alors qu'il commença à lentement à lui même récupérer son calme.  
« Fleur… pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

Elle fut incapable de quitter ses bras, la chaleur de l'étreinte dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée devenait étrangement additive. Ses larmes coulaient si abondamment qu'elles mouillaient la chemise d'Erwin. Lorsque ses yeux se tournèrent sur son poignet ensanglanté, elle vacilla, la vue d'autant de sang longer son bras la fit paniquer à tel point que sa tête surchauffait.  
« Fleur…? »  
Sa vue s'embruma pendant un laps de temps. Il l'entoura de son bras avant qu'il ne sente ses propres jambes le menacer de le quitter aussi.  
« C…ce n'e..st…rien… » begeya t'elle, ses paupières se fermant lentement.  
Il posa un oeil sur son poignet. Les plaies n'avaient pas l'air profondes mais il fut tétanisé de voir que le sang ne cessait de couler.  
C'était malheureusement bien plus sérieux que de simples entailles.

Il sa senti s'effondrer sous ses bras et sa panique le regagna.  
« Fleur… Fleur…! »  
Impuissant il se laissait tomber à son tour. Il l'avait toujours contre lui, posé sur ses genoux. Il était complètement épuisé, après toutes les horreurs des semaines passées, même son propre mental avait du mal à tenir le coup. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, remontant sa main libre sur sa nuque, glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches. Extérieurement, il demeurait plus que calme. Intérieurement, c'était l'horreur absolu. Elle semblait lâcher prise petit à petit.  
« Fleur… restez avec moi… »

Son odeur l'envouta légèrement lorsqu'elle pris une profonde inspiration. Il avait posé son visage près de sa nuque et elle avait frémis lorsqu'elle avait été happée par son parfum. Elle ignorait le temps, l'endroit, la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La douleur était en train de la quitter. Elle semblait dans un autre monde, le regarde vide, comme déjà mort. Sa vue envahi par les images de sa vie, et surtout de cette néfaste journée, qui selon elle, aurait du être sa dernière.

« J'aurai pu la sauver… »  
Il haussa les sourcils et posa un regard sur elle. Les yeux à demi clos, elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air de reprendre ses esprits.  
Elle arborait un sourire qui le troubla. Reposée et soulagée.

« J'aurai pu défoncer cette porte et les détacher… » Continua t'elle, l'expression de son visage toujours aussi troublante « Si je n'avais pas été de ce monde Erwin, ma mère aurait pu s'enfuir bien avant que les soldats arrivent. »  
« Ça n'est en rien de votre fau… » voulu t'il lui dire une énième fois avant qu'elle ne lui coupe la parole.  
« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais eu cette sensation Erwin ? Celle de vous sentir sentir fautif de la mort d'un proche ? » Son ton était las, le son de sa voix très bas, proche d'un murmure.  
Le regard d'Erwin trembla. Qu'insinua t'elle ? Elle se redressa difficilement, jetant un nouveau regard sur son poignet qu'il tenait toujours aussi fermement, des goutes coulant continuellement entre les doigts du jeune blond.  
« V..ous ne cessez d..e me répéter que rien n'est de ma faute. » Continua t'elle alors qu'il la senti de plus en plus faible « Q...Qu'il ne faut pas que j'ai de regrets… Ne seriez vous pas en train de vous le répétez aussi… à vous même ? »  
Malgré la démence et sa perte considérable de force, Fleur comprit qu'à nouveau, elle l'avait facilement cerné. Elle pouvait encore voir qu'il semblait désemparé. Ne comprenant pas comment avait elle fait pour deviner ça aussi rapidement.  
« Je suis impressionné Fleur » avoua t'il.  
Elle posa faiblement sa main tremblante sur son épaule...  
« Qui était-ce ? » osa t'elle lui demander  
Il dégluti avant de lui répondre...  
« Mon père. » _ *****_ Et d'ajouter aussitôt « N'insistez pas, je n'en dirais pas plus. »  
Son sourire ne la quitta pas. Elle ne sentait plus grand chose alors que le lourd sommeil qui pesait sur elle la voila lentement. Sa main glissa sur le bras d'Erwin et sa vue était complètement floue  
« Pas besoin Er… »  
« FLEUR ! »  
...

 _ **Fin flash back**_

* * *

Elle voulu se détacher de son étreinte mais il la retint. Elle le fixa sans comprendre alors qu'il s'était inconsciemment approché d'elle. Le dos de la jeune femme heurta la porte alors qu'il lui tenait le bras.  
« Erwin… ? »  
Il ne répondit pas alors que sans se contrôler il s'était mis beaucoup trop près pour qu'elle puisse respirer normalement. Il vit sa poitrine se soulever et sa respiration se fit entendre.  
Il croisa son regard et vis les joues de la jeune femme devenir écarlates. Sa main sur son bras descendit jusqu'à son poignet. Ses doigts furent si délicats qu'il senti la jeune femme frissonner.  
Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa la proximité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Il se recula et posa un regard sur le bandage de son poignet.  
« Ne vous refaites plus jamais ça. » soupira t'il avant de s'éloigner et de la laisser crédule et légèrement tremblante près de l'entrée.

* * *

 ** _Voila pour ce 6ième chapitre !_**

 _*Cf manga chapitre 55. Je fais là référence au passé d'Erwin quand il explique au commandant Pixis comment gamin, il a accidentellement dénoncé son père aux brigades spéciales. Personnellement je trouve que c'est l'une des plus horribles histoires d'enfance d'un personnage…_

 **FACT :**  
-La scène de flash back ainsi que ce qu'à vécu Fleur par rapport aux soldats s'inspire en parti d'un fait divers qui est arrivée aux Etats-Unis.  
Deux lycéens joueurs de football américain et favoris et leur école, avaient sexuellement agressée une lycéenne ivre et inconsciente. Lors du scandale, malheureusement beaucoup ont blâmé la jeune fille d'avoir « brisé » la carrière des deux hommes en portant plainte, de faire ça juste pour avoir de l'attention, et d'avoir agis inconsciemment en buvant de l'alcool. (C'est vraaaaai atteeeeends, l'alcool c'est queeeee pour les garçons _*sarcasm*_ )  
En gros beaucoup de personne ont rejeté la faute sur elle. La fille se fait agressée et selon l'opinion publique, c'est elle la coupable.  
Et malheureusement ça se passe trop souvent comme ça… on appelle ça le « slut shaming » (terme qui regroupe aussi d'autre comportements sexistes du même genre).  
Et par rapport à cette fiction, ça n'est malheureusement pas étonnant qu'au vu de l'ancien métier de Fleur _(et "à cause" du simple fait d'être une femme)_ , la majeure partie de l'opinion publique soit en faveur des deux soldats.  
C'était le coup de gueule féministe de Rubie ^^

 _ **Je préviens tout de suite, les 4 prochains chapitres seront très courts. Ils arriveront surement rapidement, mais pour les animer un peu plus, je vais rajouter des trucs comme des facts sur cette fiction, des informations sur Fleur, les inspirations, les playlists...**_

 _ **N'HÉSITEZ SURTOUT PAS À ME POSER DES QUESTIONS SUR CETTE FIC, À ME PROPOSER DES TRUCS À METTRE PENDANT CES 4 COURS CHAPITRES !**_

 _ **Voila voilà ! Bisous doux !**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Nifelheim:** Merci merci milles fois ! Trop désolé j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écouter ton soundcloud... j'ai été assez débordée cette semaine. En tout cas merci toujours autant fidèle à cette fiction. Ça me fait véritablement plaisir. Et merci d'avoir été la prems sur mon Levi x OC, la suite va bientôt arriver ^^  
 **Mahori Uchiwa:** Aucun soucis, moi aussi je suis pas forcément très commentaire à pars quand la fic me plait réellement. Alors je comprends complètement ce que tu veux dire, et ça me touche énormément. Ah les défauts, je les vois en plus, c'est pour ça que je suis toujours un peu fébrile avant de poster un chapitre. Que ce soit le fond (où je veux emmener mon histoire, est-ce que j'en fait trop etc...) ou la forme (le style, les fautes d'orthographes, les répétitions). Merci merci merci ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire de nouveau com's.

 _ **Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Comme je vous ai prévenu avant, il est très (très) court ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je prévois de vous publier la suite tout aussi rapidement. Et puis je vous ai mis également quelques petits plus sur la fiction pour ne pas vous laisser en reste.**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

 _« Ça n'est pas de ma faute si vous vous sentez visée... »_

* * *

Une semaine plus tard

Le diner fut plus silencieux que les autres jours. Elle le sentait presque peiner à manger. Elle ne voulu pas y faire attention, mais son air préoccupé la déstabilisait de plus en plus. Elle vérifia au plus profond d'elle si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, si elle n'était pas la raison de ce silence soudain. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.  
Puis elle se pencha sur les évènements de sa journée passée. Il avait l'habitude de lui conter pas mal de choses au court des diners qu'il avaient partagé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Que cela soit en rapport avec ce qui s'était passé au court de sa journée, ou bien des anecdotes sur ses explorations. Mais ce soir, aucun mots ne semblait sortir de ses lèvres, déjà bien trop peinante à se servir quoi que ce soit.

« Vous ne devinerai jamais qui s'est pointé au restaurant ce midi ?! » essaya t'elle enjouée.  
Il se répondit pas et pris péniblement une gorgé d'eau..  
« Le porc de la dernière fois ! Il a osé revenir ! Je me suis chargée moi même de le raccompagner vers la sortie ! Dommage que la gifle que je lui ai refilé m'ai autant fait mal au poign… »  
« Je pars en expédition demain. » La coupa t'il

Elle lâcha son couvert et avala difficilement sa salive. De tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur ces expéditions, elle avait surtout retenu que ces dernières étaient plus que dangereuses et qu'elles relevait plus de missions suicides que de véritables explorations.  
Les lèvres de Fleur tremblaient, elle voulu lui supplier de ne pas y aller. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi bien qu'à ses côtés. Pourquoi lui arracher ça brutalement du jour au lendemain ?  
« Pourquoi… ? »

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle posait une question aussi idiote. Il sera les poings pour tenter de contenir son exaspération. C'était la première fois que son envie d'exploration le quittait légèrement. Il secoua la tête, vidant toutes idées contraires à sa motivation pour demain et répondu sèchement à Fleur.  
« Parce que c'est mon devoir. J'ai prêté serment je vous rappelle ! »  
« Je le sais. » répondit elle, son ton encore plus glacial que celui du jeune blond. « Ne me prenez pas pour plus conne que je ne le suis Erwin ! »  
Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, intérieurement choqué par le langage de la jeune femme.  
« Pourquoi rendre service à l'humanité alors qu'elle vous prouve tous les jours qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine ?! » lui lança t'elle « Pourquoi un homme aussi noble que vous se sacrifie autant pour cette cause perdue ! Les hommes n'ont pas besoin des titans se détruire ! Pourquoi s'acharner à les sauv… »  
« Vous perdez complètement la tête Fleur ! Nous sommes tous menacer de périr sous ces monstres ! Je ne veux pas être de ceux qui veut se laisser mourir sans rien faire ! Contrairement à certain, je ne suis pas un lâche ! »

Elle se leva à son tour et s'avança plus que menaçante vers lui.  
« C'est moi que vous traitez de lâche ?! »  
Il ria cyniquement avant de lui lancer. « Ça n'est pas de ma faute si vous vous sentez visée Fleur. »  
Elle le regarda dégoutée. Elle s'éloigna de lui, le bousculant au passage.  
« Où allez vous comme ça ?! »  
Elle se retourna. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, s'empêchant de pleurer, encore moins devant lui.  
« Je vais me coucher. » lui sifflait t'elle « T…tachez de ne pas mourir demain, s'il vous plait… »  
L'éraillement de sa voix l'avait trahi et Erwin s'en voulu subitement. Il compris qu'elle demeurait juste inquiète… Inquiète pour lui.

 _« Je ne veux pas vous perdre vous, Erwin Smith… »_

* * *

 _Voila voila ! Je vous ai dis que les prochains chapitres étaient très très courts...  
Pour me faire pardonner, voici quelques petits plus sur la fiction:_

 ** _FACTS  
_ \- **Le prénom de Fleur n'est pas son vrai prénom. En vérité, elle n'en a pas. Sa mère voulant se refuser jusqu'à la fin de sa vie tout responsabilité sur elle ne lui n'en a pas donné. Fleur est donc administrativement parlant inexistante. Les clients et autres prostituées de la maison close se sont chargés de lui donné ce surnom « Fleur » de part sa très fine allure (comme la tige d'une fleur) et ses semblants air délicats.  
 _Si Fleur avait existé dans l'univers de SnK, elle se serait donc appelée « Fleur » dans la version française, « 花 » (« Hana ») dans la version japonaise et « Flower » (oui je sais c'est très moche) dans la version anglaise._

 ** _-_** C'est en majeure partie pour cela qu'Erwin l'accueille chez lui. Se doutant qu'elle ne figurait dans aucun registre et donc qu'elle n'avait aucun papiers d'identité, il craignait qu'elle soit envoyée dans les bas fonds.

 **-** Dans cette fiction, Fleur a 21 ans lorsqu'elle rencontre Erwin qui en a 29.

 **-** Parmi les défauts qu'a Fleur on peut compter: la jalousie, son dégout viscérale envers elle même qui la pousse à être assez égocentrique.

 **-** Les tendances suicidaires et le très peu d'estime d'elle même qu'a Fleur ne sont pas anodins. Elle souffre de dysthymie _(dépression chronique, oui oui sachez qu'à chaque fois que je crée un OC, il n'est jamais stable psychologiquement.)._ Ce trouble de l'humeur a été provoqué par plusieurs traumatismes de son enfance et de son adolescence et également par le cruel manque d'affection que sa mère ne lui a jamais donnée.

 **-** Tout comme Levi, l'auteure de cette fiction est "étonnamment âgée" _(plus de 20 ans ...)_

 **PLAYLIST  
** Voici une petite playlist (d'autres musique seront peut être ajouté par la suite)  
 _(OST SnK= musique de l'animé)_

par chapitres:  
INTRODUCTION:  
-Omake Pfadlib x OST de SnK  
-The Sound of Silence - Simon and Garfunkel

CHAPITRE 1:  
-Sorrow - Hanz Zimmer (Gladiator, oui je sais c'est cliché, mais merde que cette musique est belle)  
-【進撃vc-pf20130218巨人】進撃の巨人 - OST SnK

CHAPITRE 3:  
-Eye Water - OST SnK

CHAPITRE 4:  
-Pretty Face - Soley

CHAPITRE 5:  
-Cheese Naan - Fakear & La Fine Équipe

CHAPITRE 6:  
-Life - Mika Nakashima (ballad version) (à écouter ici: watch?v=wJl_sEXUnEM) (Tiré du drama du même nom, qui parle de l' "Ijime" (le harcelement au japon). Excellemment drama à absolument regarder (et je vous conseille aussi de lire le manga))  
-Creep - (reprise) Scala And Kolacny Brothers

Autre _(plus général)_ :  
-Wasteland - Woodkid _(ce mec est un Génie. Tout est parfait dans ce qu'il a fait. Musique, réalisation de ses clips, sa DA etc..., j'ai eu la chance d'aller le voir en concert au Zenith, un des plus beaux que j'ai fait de ma vie)_  
-Be Together - Major Lazer (Vanic Remix)  
-Bijou - Queen _(Queen quoi, Freddie quoi, Dieu quoi ! Je suis une putain de grande fan de Freddie.)_  
-Les Hautes Lumières - Fauve _(J'apprécie particulièrement Fauve. Eux aussi j'ai eu la chances d'aller les voir en concert... dans une salle parisienne tristement célèbre maintenant. Ça m'énerve de les voir catégorisés comme "groupe de petites midinettes ados". L'adolescence est loin derrière moi donc voila pourquoi ça m'énerve. Je trouve que leur paroles sont écris avec les trippes et c'est ce que j'apprécie)_  
-High For This - The Weeknd (vu le thème de la chanson, vous verrez que c'est pour plus tard... hahaha ;) )  
-Give me Love - Ed Sheeran _(Encore un artiste que j'adore et trop souvent catégorisé comme ce qu'il n'est pas, lui à cause de ses collaborations avec des artistes trop commercial aux gouts de beaucoup)  
-_Vogel Im Kafig - Cyua _(Bah forcément ! C'est juste la plus belle musique de tout l'anime !)_

 _Voila voila ! J'espère que tout ça vous à plus !_

 _À très vite !_

 _R._


	9. Chapitre 8 - Partie 1 -

_**Hello, encore un court chapitre. En vérité, il s'agit que d'un seul chapitre, coupé en 4 parties. Mais comme la partie 2 et 3 sont vraiment très courtes, elles arriverons en même temps ^^  
**_

Nifelheim: High five ! Vingtaine power ! Je me sens tout de suite moins vielle ! ^^. Merci encore (milles fois je sais je me répète) d'être là :) 

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 8**_ \- partie 1 -  
 _Pretty Face  
_ _"_ _I thought I touched them but I can't feel the pain in your dream"_

* * *

 _ **6h.**_ Ses yeux lui faisaient atrocement mal. Rarement il n'avait aussi peu dormi. Des courbatures électrisant ses nerfs dès le réveil, lui prirent et il comprit que la journée serait bien plus pénible que toutes les autres fois. Il commença silencieusement par préparer son corps à tout ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. La fraicheur de la pièce sous cette nuit non terminé se mêlait à la chaleur émanant de sa peau en sueur. Ses poings se serraient alors qu'en silence il se plaignit d'être aussi rapidement essoufflé. Un frisson le gagna, l'attrapant jusqu'au haut de sa nuque. Il était encore plus irrité qu'à son habitude, l'inquiétude sur ses aptitudes physique le pesant déjà.  
Puis l'eau bouillante sur sa peau n'aida malheureusement pas à le détendre. Comme à chaque jour d'exploration, il était nerveux et le reste de ses membres lui firent ressentir.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt à partir, il jeta un oeil sur une boite, dépassant en dessous de son lit. Il l'avait caché là depuis la veille. C'était un cadeau pour elle. Il voulait lui offrir pour la féliciter de son acharnement et pour son embauche de la semaine dernière, mais leur violente dispute de la veille au soir lui avait fait complètement oublié.

Il s'empara d'un morceau de papier et écrivit un petit mot. Ne voulant surtout pas la réveiller, il avança le plus silencieusement possible vers la chambre d'ami et le déposa à son chevet.

Alors proche d'elle, il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un dernier regard. Elle semblait plus qu'assoupie. Un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, comme jamais il ne l'avait vu, comme ci elle ne trouvait que véritablement apaisement dans son sommeil. En réalité, il l'avait déjà vu avec une expression aussi apaisée, mais il préférait effacer ce triste souvenir de sa mémoire.

Son visage était encore plus lisse qu'avant, toujours aussi beau à voir aux yeux d'Erwin. Il ne voulu pas s'en détacher, ni même sortir de cette chambre. Il aurait aimé rester là, à la regarder dormir, comme une dernière vision de douceur avant l'horreur…

Une de ses mèches tomba sous ses yeux et il la vit bouger légèrement la tête. Attendri par cette réaction, il la retira délicatement et ne pu s'empêcher de déposer le bout de ses doigts le long de son visage, dessinant subtilement chaque trais. Sa peau était évident douce se disait il. Il la senti légèrement frissonner alors qu'il frôla la commissure de ses lèvres charnues. Il vit son sourire s'agrandir, avant de la voir bouger.

Il regretta rapidement de l'avoir réveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que finalement elle n'avait que simplement bougé et qu'elle resta toujours assoupie. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir légèrement et dans un soupir, il ne voulu pas croire ce qu'il entendit.

« er...win… »

Peut être avait t'il halluciné ?  
Mais lorsqu'il regarda l'horloge placée au dessus de son lit, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rester. Il souffla tristement avant de délicatement déposer ses lèvres sur le front de Fleur.

« À très vite… »

 _« J'espère… »_

* * *

 **Chanson pour ce chapitre:** Pretty Face - Soley

 **FACTS** :  
-Les inspirations pour le physique sont les suivantes :  
 _Rebelle (Brave):_ Jute pour vous faire une petite idée sur la nature de ses cheveux. Ceux de Fleur sont presque aussi volumineuse que Rebelle (et peut être un peu plus aussi comme la chanteuse Lorde)  
 _Padmé Amidala (Natalie Portman):_ également pour les cheveux, les boucles et la couleur (chataîns), mais aussi pour les trais du visage, sa petite taille et l'allure très fine.  
 _Arwen (Liv Tyler):_ pour ses trais fin du visage, ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses et sa forme des yeux _(assez grands)_

-Ces deux derniers personnages _(Padmé, et Arwen)_ , elles font également parti des sources d'inspirations pour la personnalité de Fleur _(je vous en dirais plus plus tard, je veux pas trop vous spoiler haha.)_

-Certains l'ont peut être remarqué, mais j'ai changé la couverture de la fiction. Il s'agit d'un fart-art à la base Eruri _(Erwin x Levi)_ que je me suis amusée à retoucher pour remplacer Levi par Fleur _(ils font la même taille, donc c'est assez simple)_. Je tenais à faire cette petite précision car cela signifie surtout la couv ne m'appartiens pas dans la totalité. CECI est une maquette. Je l'ai mise ici de manière totalement confidentielle et dans un but seulement divertissent. Merci de ne pas la utiliser autre part. ^^

* * *

 _ **Voila ! Désolé que ces chapitres soient si court ! Les prochains arriverons vite !**_

 _ **Bisous**_

 _ **R.**_


	10. Chapitre 8 - Partie 2 - Partie 3

**_Hello à tous ! Milles et une fois navrée pour ce gros retard... j'ai été assez débordée ces derniers temps, j'en suis vraiment navrée._**

 **Nifelheim :** Merci ma belle ^^. Oui oui de la guimauve, ça fait du bien de temps en temps... Parce que bon, du sombre et du déprimant tout le temps ça peut plomber rapidement mon lecteur. ^^

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 8**_ \- partie 2 -  
Be Together

* * *

 _Let me escape in your arms_  
 _Baby I'm yours, baby I'm yours_

 _ **11h.**_ Elle se leva doucement. Le visage endolorie et la peau encore légèrement engourdie. À la sensation des rayons presque brulant traversant sa fenêtre, elle avait rapidement conclu que l'heure devait surement être avancée dans la matinée. Et son furtif regard sur l'horloge au dessus de son lit ne fit que confirmer cette supposition.  
Aujourd'hui était un de ses rares jours de repos et elle en était plus que satisfaite. Elle n'avait jamais osé le dire à qui que ce soit, préférant garder ce « caprice » pour elle, mais elle détestait ce boulot. Entre les remarques peux courtoises de clients trop éméchés et le simple contact permanent avec autrui, c'était un véritable calvaire pour la jeune fille. Fleur avait toujours été une solitaire, et le moindre contact avec un inconnu la crispait. Elle avait devoloppé de par le rejet de son entourage et surtout de sa mère, une sorte de phobie social. Ce travail de serveuse était forcément loin d'être fait pour elle et ne faisait que raviver ses profondes anxiété.  
Un second coup d'oeil cette fois si sur son calendrier la fit d'autant plus peiner. Une croix était dessinée sur la case de ce jour, présente pour lui rappeler qu'elle devait s'administrer un médicament. Celui qu'un médecin lui avait prescrit après cette dernière tentative d'il y a bien 2 semaines maintenant. Celle dont elle portait toujours les traces et le bandage au poignet. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ses agissements et son comportement pouvaient être symptomatique et synonymes de maladie. Jamais elle aurait pensé qu'elle était... dépressive.  
Comme à chaque réveil, des bribes de la veille lui revinrent. Les mots blessants d'Erwin résonnaient à ses oreilles, et les siens tout autant aussi, et avec une désagréable pointe au cœur, elle se leva précipitamment.

« Erwin… ? »

 _Tell me,  
_ _is this freedom, baby?_

Elle couru de pièces en pièces le cherchant désespérément avant de se résigner au fait qu'il était déjà parti. Bien que l'odeur de son café froid non terminé planait toujours dans toute la pièce, au vue de l'heure, cela semblait être une évidence.

 _Tu n'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt... pauvre conne._

Fleur senti que des tremblements commençaient à gagner ses membres et comprit qu'elle avait retardé beaucoup trop longtemps sa prescription hebdomadaire. Elle regagna dépitée sa chambre lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez sur une boite qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué au pied de son lit.  
Elle s'y précipita et ouvrit la petite enveloppe posée sur le dessus.

 _« Fleur,_

 _Sincèrement désolé pour cette querelle de la veille.  
_ _J'espère qu'elle vous ira. Je n'en doute pas.  
_ _Encore félicitation pour votre embauche.  
_ _Je tacherai de revenir vite.  
_ _Je vous le promets._

 _Erwin. »_

Touchée par ce mot, elle le déposa sur la table de chevet avant d'ouvrir la boite. Une robe. Tout sobre, longue, blanche, manches couvertes et un subtile lacet sous la nuque.

 _« Il faut vraiment que l'on vous achète de nouveau vêtements. »_ se souvint elle l'entendre rire en la voyant la première fois revêtir des vêtements du jeune caporal.

 _Maybe if the stars align, maybe if our worlds collide_  
 _Maybe on the dark side we could be together, be together_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 8**_ \- partie 3 -  
Be Together 2

* * *

 _He was a dreamer at heart_  
 _Chasing the stars, chasing the stars_  
 _Wings spread to the sun_

 _ **17h.**_ La cloche retentissait. Signe que le bataillon d'exploration était déjà de retour. Son coeur manqua un battement alors qu'elle se précipita et sortie de la maison. Elle voulait courir le rejoindre, discrètement, voulant appréhender le plus possible son humeur, voulant surtout éviter un second affrontement. Mais alors qu'elle venait à peine de mettre un pied dehors, une discussion la figea.

« J'ai entendu dire que cela avait été un désastre. Comme d'habitude. »  
La voix était mesquine, remplie de condescendance et de mépris.  
Ses jambes se mirent à trembler violemment alors qu'elle prêta une oreille attentive aux deux passants.  
« Apparemment, ils ne sont même pas la moitié à être revenus »  
Aucun peine dans le ton, lassé, comme une triste habitude.  
Fleur eut un haut le coeur si immense qu'elle cru tomber malade de stress. Était il toujours vivant ?  
« Pitoyable. » ria la seconde voix plus que moqueuse. « Tu m'expliques pourquoi on continu à donner des sous à ces suicidaires ?! À quoi servent il à pars de servir de bouffe au titans ! »  
Elle vit le passant interloqué hocher la tête d'approbation, un rictus suffisant aux coins de lèvres.  
« Tu crois que ceux qui sont derrière ce bataillon dorment sur leurs deux oreilles en envoyant tous leur hommes à l'abattoirs ? »  
Un rire s'échappa, à en lui faire glacer le sang. Sincèrement méprisant et gratuitement méchant.  
« Tss... Ces fous là doivent déjà être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! »

 _Chasing after danger,  
making my heart race_

Elle courut s'enfermer de nouveau dans sa chambre. Sa main contre sa bouche, elle tentait de contenir la crise d'angoisse qui la prenait lentement.  
 _Pas lui… Je vous en supplie… pas Erwin…_  
Ses larmes commencèrent à couler alors qu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil en face d'elle, sur la boite qu'elle avait ouvert le matin même.

 _Maybe in a million miles, on a highway through the stars_  
 _Someday soon we'll be together_

* * *

Je suis vraiment impardonnable. Déjà je reviens avec du retard, mais en plus avec un tout petit chapitre ! C'est pas cool de ma part... Ceci dit, c'est les deux dernier très cours chapitre des 4 dont je vous avais parlé.

Le prochain serait nettement plus long ! ^^

Chanson pour ce chapitre: Be Together x Major Lazer feat. Wild Belle (Vanic Remix)

 **FACTS:  
** \- Les facultés de Fleur à pouvoir aussi facilement cerner les gens et voir quand ils mentent ou non, sont empruntés à deux séries policières que j'appréciais beaucoup à une époque: Criminal Minds et Lie to Me **  
**\- Un personnage mi-OC va faire son apparition dans cette fiction. Je dis mi-OC, parce qu'il s'agit d'un personnage existant dans l'univers de SnK, mais qui a seulement été mentionné, et qui n'a jamais fait d'apparition dans la série, donc la personnalité ainsi que l'apparence physique sera totalement fictive. À vous d'essayer de deviner de qui il peut s'agir… ;)

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain sera là vite, promis promis cette fois-ci ^^**_  
 _ **Bisous doux**_


	11. Chapitre 8 - Partie 4 -

_**Hey hey ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre ! Ayé il est enfin là ! Surement le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici. Je suis très très très stressée à l'idée de vous le présenter. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur sur celui-ci ^^  
**_

 **Nifelheim :** Je crois que je te l'avais déjà dis en MP, mais mourons ça prend un seul R apparemment (merci google). Merci encore d'être là à commenter ma fic. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire. Gros bisous **  
** **Un Dernier Souffle** **:** Merci déjà d'avoir mis un commentaire sur ma fiction :). Vu que ce dernier était assez long, ma réponse va l'être tout autant.  
Je crois que toutes mes hantises sur cette fiction, tout ce que je voulais éviter, tu les as énumérés: un OC mièvre et cliché, un Erwin OOC…  
-Déjà milles fois navrée pour les fautes d'orthographe. Sur le dernier chapitre, c'était une véritable catastrophe. Je crois que juste après la réception de ton com, j'ai essayé de les recorriger le mieux que possible, mais malheureusement, il y en a encore qui m'échappe.  
-Ensuite, c'est dommage, mon but n'était vraiment pas de créer une Fleur agaçante et clichée de n'importe quelle manga romantique (Surtout que j'ai du en lire qu'un seul dans ma vie, sans le terminer). Simplement une personne un peu paumée, sans éducation, sans vraiment de repères et détruite par la vie qui tente de se reconstruire et de ne pas se laisser faire. Je souhaitais la faire certes fragile, mais surtout pas niaise. Surtout qu'elle vient d'un milieu où la niaiserie et la « fleur bleue » n'existe pas.  
-Ensuite par rapport à Erwin, à aucun moment (ni même pour Fleur) je voulais véhiculer l'idée qu'ils puissent déjà être amoureux l'un de l'autre puisque ça n'est pas du tout le cas. J'ai essayé plus d'évoquer peut être une légère attirance, un attachement provoqué et accéléré par le fait qu'ils vivent sous le même toit, mais on est très très loin de deux amants éperdument fou l'un de l'autre. Mais peut être que je l'ai pas bien retranscrit et j'en suis navré.  
J'aimerai aussi terminer cette réponse pour te dire quelque chose de plutôt franc: une partie de ton commentaire m'a un peu blessé. Fait attention à la portée de tes mots. Le « véritable » personne par exemple au sujet de Fleur qui sous entends « Tu n'es pas capable de créer un personnage avec une vrai personnalité », ça n'était pas vraiment d'une grande gentillesse.  
Mais merci encore tout de même pour ce com, puisqu'il m'a également permis de mon côté de remettre en question ma fiction, de voir où pouvaient se trouver les faiblesses qui mèneraient à cette mièvrerie que je veux à tout prix éviter.  
Je garde également en mémoire « ce prenant » que tu as évoqué qui pour le coup m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. En espérant que la suite te plaira.  
 **shabalbsk** **:** Aww merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur :)

 _ **Bonne lectures à tous et à toutes !**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 8**_ \- partie 4 -  
Candy  
 _« Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de vous excuser ? »_

* * *

 _ **18h.**_ Merde. Merde. et re merde. Jamais il se s'était entendu jurer autant. Lui pourtant d'apparence et d'habitude bien élevé, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était passé juste cette fois-ci. Il crut même avoir vu sa vie défiler et sa mort arriver.  
Une légère douleur dans le dos lui pris, causé par le titan qui avait réussit à violemment le saisir et qui sans la présence de Levi, aurait pu l'achever une bonne fois pour toute.  
Bien qu'encore sous le choc de cette expédition catastrophe, une seule idée l'obsédait depuis que cette mort en épée de Damocles l'avait épargné…  
Ses yeux étaient vides alors qu'il avançait dans les rues sous les regards silencieux des passants qui le reconnu plus ou moins. Il croisa son reflet et se trouva effrayant à être autant impassible et dénoué de toute expression sur son visage.

 _I was perched outside in the pouring rain  
Trying to make myself a sail_ _ *****_

Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes qu'il arriva enfin chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma sans jeter le moindre coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. L'épuisement moral avait gagné la moindre parcelle de son corps et les seules images qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit étaient celles de ses compagnons se faisant sauvagement massacrer par les titans.  
Ce jour là, ils avaient été si nombreux. Beaucoup trop pour que qui que ce soit ne s'en sorte indemne. Mais il était encore là, debout, entier et entre ces souvenirs qui l'obsédaient, une seul question lui vrillait la tête.. Comment avait il fait pour rester encore vivant cette fois ci...?  
« Erwin… ? »  
Tout fut brutalement coupé. Tout ses pensées les plus sordides furent interrompus par le son de sa voix. Il se retourna et l'entendit dire plus que gênée.  
« Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez vivant… »

 _Then i'll float to you, my darlin'  
With the evening on my tail_

Il leva la tête et l'aperçu enfin. Elle portait la robe qu'il lui avait offerte. Il avait eut raison, elle lui allait à merveille. Sous ses boucles, elle avait l'air de fuir son regard. Sa main s'était posée sur son poignet encore bandé et elle arborait un léger sourire, triste mais soulagé. Ses yeux brillaient et Erwin resta immobile.  
Il se souvint qu'il avait plusieurs fois pensé à elle durant la journée et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en face de lui, tout semblait plus calme, plus lisse. Les atrocités vécues quelques heures auparavant avaient brutalement quitté son esprit.  
La seule chose dont il se souvient, c'est lorsqu'il avait croisé de très près sa dernière heure… il était épris de plusieurs regrets... dont un...  
… Qu'il n'allait pas tarder à effacer.

 _Although **not the most honest** means of travel  
It gets me there nonetheless_

Il s'approcha vers elle alors qu'elle ne semblait pas reculer, ni même réagir. Une main se plaça dans son dos et il la sentit brutalement frissonner. Il l'amena près de lui, et elle échappa un hoquet de surprise. Sa seconde main passa derrière sa nuque et il senti son faible corps commencer à trembler lentement. Il vit ses yeux se fermer pendant un court instant, relevant la tête, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il réalisa à tel point, ils étaient proches. Son regard aux teintes de glaces se perdirent dans ses iris bleutées, ou vertes, il ne savait même plus. C'est fou ce qu'un œil pouvait apporter comme couleurs et mélanges singuliers quand on s'y approchait, se disait il, comme une seconde empreinte de notre unique identité.  
Les doigts du jeune homme s'agrippèrent à ses boucles, lui arrachant une douce et agréable plainte. Leur front se collèrent, elle était déjà brulante.  
Ses paupières se baissèrent et il se mit à rester bloquer sur ses lèvres, timidement charnues, très légèrement décollées, laissait passer entre elle, un fin souffle haletant. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il attendait. Peut être un signe de sa part.  
Il la senti poser une main contre lui et rapidement il perdit tout contrôle. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes dans une agréable violence. Elle tressaillait encore plus, crispant timidement ses doigts autour du tissus de sa veste et lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, la jeune femme s'était mise à rougir violemment.  
« Erwin… ? »  
La façon dont elle avait prononcé son prénom le fit encore plus vriller. Dans un soupir, mêlé d'incompréhension, de soulagement et d'une supplique… désireuse. Il l'embrassa une seconde fois, alors que craintivement la main de la jeune femme s'était déposée sur sa nuque.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et il ne put s'en détacher. Dépendant de cette once d'aise où tout ses maux pouvaient y être abandonnés pendant un court instant. Il senti que son corps se réchauffait dangereusement contre lui. Ses joues brulaient contre sa peau. Elle osa approfondir leur baiser, glissant craintivement sa langue contre ses lèvres et Erwin se figea ne s'attendant peut être pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi rapidement entreprenante. Un sentiment étrange naquit lui, comme une sorte de délivrance, ses membres étaient anormalement détendus. Il ne s'était rarement senti aussi rapidement allégé après une expédition. La jeune femme était-elle.. un temporaire remède ?

 _I'm a_ _ **heartless man**_ _at worst, babe  
And a_ _ **helpless**_ _one at best_

Il laissa sa main se défaire de ses boucles, heurtant son épaule et maladroitement, la manche de sa robe tomba. Elle inspira timidement contre lui, croisant à nouveau son regard. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres gonflées sous leur baisers alors que dans ses yeux, elle ne semblait pas non plus comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Il quitta son visage et l'enlaça doucement. Ses lèvres à lui longèrent son cou qui fut pris de puissantes vague de frissons. Son regard se posa sur la bretelle pendante à l'épaule osseuse de la jeune femme avant de se tourner légèrement sur une cicatrice. Celle sur sa clavicule, qu'elle s'était faite en lui sauvant la vie. Il l'embrassa avant qu'à nouveau le contrôle ne le perde. Ses dents pincèrent sa fine peau et elle se mit à sursauter avant qu'il ne sente ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa nuque.  
« Er...win… »  
Son ton était à nouveau différent, plus proche d'un… gémissement.  
Il releva la tête et la raison lui revint à lui.  
Mais malgré ça, il ne voulait pas néanmoins s'éloigner d'elle. Pas d'un seule millimètre.  
« J…Je savais que vous serriez encore plus magnifique dans cette robe. » balbutia t'il

 _« Encore plus…? i..il a dit… encore plus ? »_

Jamais il ne s'était entendu avec un ton pareil et voulu se gifler… C'était la première chose qu'il osait lui dire.  
« M…merci.. »  
Elle était d'autant plus gênée alors qu'il vit ses yeux briller un peu plus. Il l'entendit respirer fortement, sa poitrine se soulevant contre lui. Il la trouvait si fragile, si délicate. La chaleur les gagna à nouveau et un souffle se fit entendre.  
« Désolé pour hier soir… » osa t'elle dire  
Sa tête se baissa honteusement et il resta pendant un court instant, impuissant.  
« Vous avez raison, je ne suis qu'une lach… »  
Brutalement il a fit taire, l'embrassant encore plus violemment. Il senti son coeur cogner contre lui alors qu'au même moment, une image s'empara de son esprit. Il senti une douleur au niveau des cotes, exactement à l'endroit où quelque heures auparavant le titan l'avait attrapé.  
Il se recula subitement d'elle, comme brulé vif, échappant une lourde plainte.  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive… ? »  
Il resta silencieux alors que lentement les horreurs de la journée passées lui revinrent. Ses bras se crispèrent avant qu'il ne sente ceux de Fleur l'entourer. Il réussit partiellement à se calmer. Tout paraissait presque paisible autour d'eux. Pas le moindre bruit, rien pour les perturber. Il se senti rapidement extrêmement mieux. Apaisée contre elle, contre son petit corps tremblant, sa légère chaleur…  
« J'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui. » annonça t'il, rompant ainsi leur calme de courte durée.  
Elle resserra leur étreinte et ses tremblements s'intensifièrent. Il comprit rapidement son erreur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque de l'eau longea sa nuque. Elle pleurait. Silencieuse. Ses spasmes et ses larmes comme uniques preuve.  
Il se détacha et la vue de son visage confirma ses doutes. Et encore une fois, le sentiment qu'il ressentait était nouveau et beaucoup trop singulier. Il se mit étrangement à détester ce qu'il voyait. Ses larmes, ses yeux rouges et gonflés, son regard qui l'évitait, c'était dangereusement devenu presque insoutenable pour lui… Son coeur lui serra. C'était assez atroce. Il en avait l'habitude en plus. Pourquoi maintenant cela avait l'air d'autant l'atteindre ?

 _« Depuis quand je me mets à réagir comme ça ?  
_ _Depuis quand je me mets à autant détester la voir pleurer ?  
_ _Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Merde. »_

Peut être que cette réaction aussi exagéré était seulement animé par la pénibilité et les atrocités des horreurs vécues plus tôt dans la journée ?

« _Ça doit être ça.  
Non. C'est surement ça. »_

« J…je su..is d..déso… »  
Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que la honte la gagna. Il releva à nouveau sa tête, ne voulant pas quitter des yeux son visage. Il laissa ses doigts dessiner le creux de ses lèvres entrouvertes et lui avoua.  
« Alors que j'étais sur le point de partir, persuadé que mon heure était venue, la seule image qui m'obsédait était celle votre visage, et le fait que plus jamais je ne pourrais le revoir. »

 _« Euh… sérieusement ?!  
_ _J'ai bien l'impression que oui... »_

Elle resta sans voix . Il n'aurait pas cru qu'un aveu aussi romanesque puisse autant la laisser bouche bée. Puis un sourire se dessina, amusé, presque un peu moqueur mais reconnaissant. Après le choc, il avait comprit que sa dernière phrase l'avait autant attendris, que fait rire. Et qu'avec son abjection pour elle même, elle refusait de croire en la véracité de ses mots. Que quelqu'un puisse lui faire un tel compliment, tout en restant sincère. Qu'elle puisse susciter autant d'émoi.

En vérité, il ne comprenait pas lui même pourquoi il avait sorti une chose pareille. Est-ce des sentiments qu'il ressentait, ou de simples pulsions ? Il l'ignorait, bien qu'intimement convaincu que la seconde option soit la plus plausible. La seule chose dont il était sure, c'était qu'il avait rapidement été fasciné par son visage. De part certes, son doux esthétisme mais surtout parce que chacune de ses expressions s'encraient dans le moindre de ses trais. Il était singulièrement rempli d'une énergie dont lui était dépourvu, celui de si parfaitement retranscrire tout ressenti. C'était d'une pureté tel qu'il s'était trop souvent à son gout retrouvé incapable de véritablement la percer.

Elle se mit à rougir violemment à nouveau et il craqua. Ses baisers se firent de plus en plus brutaux. Ses doigts enveloppa lentement le cou de la jeune femme, comme si inconsciemment, il refusait qu'elle ne recule. Progressivement, il eut l'impression de se perde, de ne plus être maitre de ses gestes, de ne plus être lui même. Ou du moins… de trop l'être. L'impulsivité qu'il tenait tant bien que mal à cacher l'avait gagné. Fleur était subitement devenue comme un simple défouloir, l'allégorie d'une insolence aux propres limites d'Erwin.  
Il descendit finalement ses mains sur ses épaules. Un soupir gagna ses oreilles. Ses bras le quittèrent pour longer son corps alors que dans un bruit sourd, sa robe tomba au sol. Elle frissonna. Son regard de plus en plus fiévreux.  
Les dents de la jeune femme claquaient. Il pris un moment pour l'examiner. Sa silhouette était fine, malheureusement trop aux yeux de tous, ciselé par quelque os proéminents. Sa taille était marquée, son ventre légèrement apparent, la peau halée cicatrisée à quelque endroits. Il se demanda comment elle faisait pour tenir debout avec des jambes pareilles. Puis ses yeux se penchèrent sur sa poitrine, petite et discrète, recouverte d'un soutien gorge en piteux état. Il vit une main la cacher, embarrassée d'être autant découverte.

 _« Qu'elle ne me cache rien... »_

Il la retint et déposa ses lèvres sur la naissance de cette dernière. La tête de la jeune femme parti en arrière et elle s'agrippa à ses mèches. Elle tremblait de plus en plus violemment. Malgré la chaleur de leur ébats, et la fièvre qui semblait recouvrir son corps, elle était frigorifiée. Il détacha sa cape et l'enroula autour d'elle.  
« M…merci… » murmura t'elle.  
Ses doigts fins se glissèrent sous le col de sa chemise, la déboutonnant. Le contact du bout de ses doigts contre sa peau l'électrisa. Il dégluti lorsque ses mains descendirent plus bas, frôlant sa ceinture.  
Il fini par la soulever. Elle ria, surprise tandis qu'il l'embrassait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

 _Darling, i'll **bathe your skin** , i'll even wash your clothes  
Just give me some candy before i go_

Il la déposa dos à son lit et vit sa propre chemise tomber au sol. Un voile écarlate avait remplie les joues de la jeune femme, ses yeux verts fixés sur son torse. Elle se mordit la lèvre timidement, contenant son désir qui semblait arriver par vague, de quoi faire grandir l'impatience d'Erwin.  
Aucun doute… il la désirait plus que tout à cette instant précis. Il la voulait, entièrement. Tout de suite. Brutalement presque.  
« Fleur… »

 _« Qu'elle arrête de me regarder comme ça…  
_ _je ne vais pas tenir longtemps sinon »_

Elle leva la tête tandis qu'il passa une main sur son dos, ses doigts près à dégrafer son soutien-gorge.  
« Je peux… ? » demanda t'il.

 _Oh darling, i'll kiss your eyes and **lay you down** on your rug  
Just give me some candy **after my hug**_

–

Il semblait gêné lui aussi. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Dans ses yeux, elle comprit qu'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser réellement ce qui était en train de se dérouler.  
Elle non plus ne comprenait pas véritablement pourquoi et comment elle avait fait pour aussi rapidement succomber. Peut être que ce désir était simplement provoqué par cette peur qu'elle avait eu quelques heures auparavant. Celle de ne plus le revoir…  
Mais pourquoi donc une telle réaction ? Pourquoi donc son corps était il en train de se consumer, tremblant presque vacillant sous le supplice d'être enfin débauché, malgré l'appréhension et la gêne ?  
Depuis quand avait elle eu cette démentielle envie de lui ? Cette envie purement physique ... ?  
Son regard l'effrayait autant qu'elle lui provoquait cette sensation presque nouvelle pour elle. Sa main remontant le creux de son dos pour atteindre sa lingerie la fit frémir. Et sa timide demande la toucha, autant qu'elle la flatta.

 _« Galant jusqu'au bout... »_

–

 _Oh, and i'm often **false explaining**  
But to her it plays out all the same_

Il la vit acquiescer et il s'exécuta. Lors que ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur sa poitrine, le souffle qu'il échappa fut plus qu'équivoque. Tellement qu'il crut se le visage entier de Fleur brulerait sous la pudeur. Ses lèvres se baladèrent dessus, avant de se montrer plus intense, laissant ses dents s'amuser avec sa peau sucrée. Il senti les doigts de la jeune femme s'agripper à ses cheveux. Elle suffoquait, son corps à l'agonie de la faire autant languir.  
« Erwin… »  
À chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom, il fut encore plus empreint de désir. Elle le tira vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle devint à son tour brusque, lui mordant les lèvres. Sa main se fraya un lent chemin entre eux avant de le frôler à travers le tissus. Ses jambes se contractèrent, son poult gagna un rythme plus que soutenu. La sensation était à la fois si agréable, et si frustrante.  
« F..leur… »  
Il arrivait de moins à moins à se contenir. Il entendit qu'elle débouclait sa ceinture et son pantalon le quitta.

 _And although **i'm left defeated  
**_ _It **gets held** against my name_

Pendant un court instant, ils furent front contre front. Essoufflés, désireux, tentant peut être de reprendre leur esprit, inhibé par leur pulsions respectives. Elle restait toujours un peu embarrassée alors qu'il lui afficha un sourire rassurant. Sa main descendit lentement et il la vit entrouvrir ses lèvres. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux et lorsque ses doigts passèrent la barrière de son sous vêtement, elle hoqueta. Dès la première caresse, elle se courba, prise par de délicieuse crampes au ventre. Son corps entier le fascinait et pris d'un moment d'égarement il lui mordit le cou, le marquant. Elle gémissait timidement contre oreille, susurrant son prénom, le suppliant presque. Ses doigts jouaient avec elle, effleurant la source de son plaisir, à l'affut du moindre frisson qui lui parcourait. Ses jambes vacillaient, elle tira sur les draps alors qu'il allait plus loin. Ses yeux se fermaient, son bassin ondulant sous ses mouvements.  
Elle se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang, les yeux mis clos sous la luxure, étouffant les multiples soupirs qu'il lui provoquait.  
« P..l..us.. »  
Elle semblait ne plus résister, et sa dernière plainte le fit perdre rapidement pied. Pour lui non plus, il n'était presque plus question d'attendre une seconde de plus.

 _You're_ _ **my diamond**_ _in the rough_

Un plainte s'arracha à lui. Elle venait de lui retirer son dernier vêtement et pendant un court instant, il se releva légèrement, la contemplant. Il la trouvait plus belle que jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Ou du moins, il n'aurait pas pensé une seule seconde depuis leur rencontre qu'elle puisse être aussi... lascive. Offerte à lui, nue, jambes à demi croisées, tremblantes. Elle haletait, fébrile, ses yeux brillaient, encore humides, presque larmoyant. Jamais on le l'avait regardé de cette manière. Ses lèvres pulpeuses appelaient les siennes, suppliantes, à demi ouvertes, essoufflée. Ses cheveux indomptables étaient éparpillées en masse autour de son fin visage. Ses boucles la dessinaient jusqu'aux épaules. Elle avait peur, c'était plus qu'une évidence. Son regard le fuyait, n'assumant que trop peu d'être aussi dévoilée. Résister semblait impossible. Il souriait au delà de la démence, ses paupières couvrant à moitié sa lueur luxurieuse.

« Comment ai-je fait pour vous résister si longtemps ? » marmonnait il plus pour lui même alors qu'il l'avait embrassé encore plus fougueusement que toutes les autres fois. Il étouffa un gémissement de la jeune fille alors qu'il s'était approché un peu plus d'elle..  
« Vous êtes sublime… »  
Il glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Il senti ses jambes se placer autour de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il attendait encore. Peut être avait il peur. Mais son regard à elle lui laissa comprendre qu'il pouvait et il esquiva un premier mouvement.

 _All the cutthroats and **their jagged ends**_

Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, exaltation déjà présente avant qu'il ne l'entente crier. Aucun plaisir dans le timbre de sa voix, juste de la douleur.  
Il la regarda et la panique le gagna. Avait il été trop brutal ?  
« Fleur… ? »  
Elle ne répondit pas et lui sourit timidement alors qu'il bougea à nouveau. Elle grimaça et il s'arrêta, sentant ses doigts s'agripper à son dos alors qu'elle essaya de bouger à son tour. Ses yeux se fermèrent. C'était si bon.  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau et recommença ses mouvements. Il était focalisé sur son visage, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Le plaisir crispa ses membres alors qu'il l'entendit respirer de plus en plus vite. Leurs gémissements animèrent progressivement la pièce. Elle se courbait, se mordait à nouveau les lèvres, s'empêchant d'être trop bruyante. Elle soufflait son prénom encore et encore, comme une douce mélodie qui le fit encore plus perdre le contrôle.  
La fougue le gagna alors qu'à son tour sa voix le trahit, et les griffures de Fleur dans son dos furent de plus en plus profondes. Seul le prénom de la jeune femme arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Il pencha contre son oreille, attrapant ses mains et les posa au dessus de sa tête.  
« Fleur… »  
Des millions de mots restèrent bloqués et seules ces derniers arrivait à sortir.  
« Vous m'obsédez… »

 _«_ _Hein... ?_ _»_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi avait il dit ça ? Elle avait de nouveau hoqueté.  
« Ne vous arrêtez pas Erwin… »

 _All the **cheap** and the **sugary** philosophies_

Une folie s'empara de lui lorsque ses coups de reins furent d'une violence presque bestiale. Il la releva et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et il lui pris son visage, vérifiant que tout allait bien. Elle se lova contre lui, se cachant, son visage un peu enfouie contre ses mains. Elle semblait extrêmement embarrassée d'avoir été aussi expressive, ses joues tournèrent au pivoine.  
« D..désolé… » avait t'elle bégayé, essoufflée  
« V…vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de vous excuser ? » ria t'il  
Elle se releva, le regard toujours plus baissé. Mais dans un très subtile sourire et dans son regard voilée par le désir, il comprit que seul la gêne la freinait.  
« Regardez moi »  
Amusée et émue par ses réactions innocentes, il fit glisser sa main au creux de son dos et l'approcha lentement contre lui.  
Il vit sa bouche s'ouvrir, étouffé par ce plaisir auquel elle ne semblait pas habituée.  
« Oui… »  
Il trembla sous la puissante excitation que lui provoqua sa plainte. Tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard il recommença à se mouver contre elle.  
« Lâchez…... prise Fleur… »  
Le bassin de la jeune femme ondula à son tour. Il passa une main sur son visage, la forçant à la regarder. Toujours aussi fasciner par ses réactions, alors qu'elle semblait peu à peu se libérer. La timidité était bien loin, et seul le plaisir qui avait l'air de la faire dangereusement vaciller avait pris possession de son corps et de ses réactions.

–

Le plaisir dont elle était victime ne lui laissait aucun répit et ne semblait pas un seul instant d'arrêter de grimper. Sa tête lui tournait, des vertiges au delà de la perte de contrôle électrisait ses membres. Elle sentait qu'il la retenait contre lui, sa voix et son contact visuel comme seul point de repère pour la faire revenir à la réalité. Elle l'entendant gémir son prénom de temps à autre, elle s'entendait souffler le siens, étouffer des jurons. Tout semblait démultiplié, de la prise d'Erwin contre ses boucles, aux moindre contact de leur peau, en passant par leur bassins s'entrechoquant violemment. L'excitation était à son comble, elle osa l'embrasser à nouveau, s'amusant à noyer les plaintes qu'il n'arrivait à retenir contre ses lèvres. Il s'en détacha rapidement avant de poser sa tête contre son cou, marquant une nouvelle fois sa peau halé et déjà légèrement bleuté. Et lentement, elle réalisa, qu'elle ne retiendrait plus rien.

–

 _All the angels and their **halos**_

Progressivement, les gémissements de la jeune femme s'étaient transformés en cris de plaisir. Elle agrippa une main à ses cheveux, la seconde contre son torse, dessinant chaque trais parfaitement musclé, le griffant violemment à chaque mouvement brusque. Il sentit qu'elle était prise de spasmes et il posa à nouveau son visage contre le siens. Ses joues était rosées par la chaleur, ses cheveux plus indomptés que jamais, des mèches lui collant au visage. Cette vision des plus délicieuses le fit perdre pied et il comprit qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il la déposa de nouveau dos au lit et dans un dernier mouvement brutale il l'entendit gémir une ultime fois.  
« Erwin ! »  
En la voyant dans un état de tel extase, son corps capitula à son tour. Son cœur résonnait jusqu'à ses tympans, alors que lointainement, il s'entendit libérer un râle rauque. Ses membres se contractèrent alors qu'une dernière décharge l'acheva.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils étaient restés là, à se regarder sans comprendre. Sans réaliser encore ni ce qu'ils avaient fait, ni la puissance démentielle de leur ébats. Comme si ils avaient attendu ça depuis trop longtemps. Comme si cela devait être leur ultime fois. Sans trop savoir pourquoi réellement ils avaient agis ainsi. Quel était leur véritable raison. Pourquoi aussi soudainement et aussi, brutalement. Il était toujours au dessus d'elle, ses bras le soutenant et l'empêchant d'étouffer de son poids double du sien, son corps trop frêle. Elle frissonna à nouveau. La fraicheur de la chambre l'avait gagné et elle enroula la cape d'Erwin qui était resté en dessous d'elle. Il vit craintivement son visage se crisper lorsqu'il se dégagea et se déposa à ses côtés. Il lui sourit à nouveau et osa l'embrasser.

Elle l'examina. Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés et elle échappa un petit rire.  
« Vous êtes aussi très beau comme ça… » Osa t'elle dire en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.  
Elle se mit à rougir à sa propre remarque alors qu'il lui sourit, reconnaissant et surpris. Il ne s'était jamais véritablement posé la question de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il en fut assez satisfait.  
Sa main descendit ensuite sur son torse remplit de griffures et elle le vit son visage se tendre légèrement.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé… Je ne vous ai pas trop fait mal ? »  
Il ria et passa sa main sur son visage.  
« J'ai connu bien pire, rassurez vous. »  
Sa dernière phrase le tiqua. Il trouva subitement la situation plus qu'absurde.  
« Fleur… ? »

Elle cru halluciner en le voyant subitement hésitant. C'était comme si l'homme qui venait de l'épuiser sans aucune timidité n'était plus là. Elle en fut presque amusée et se moqua silencieusement.  
« Oui… ? »  
« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps… que l'on se tutoie ? »

 _All the **cheap** and the **sugary** philosophies  
_ _Have got me **on the fence** just waiting and waiting_

* * *

 _ ***** Chanson de ce chapitre : Candy – Paolo Nutini_  
 _(à écouter également : High For This – The Weeknd)_

Voila voilà... heu... comment dire... c'est bon le coup de chaud est passé ?  
Non je parle pour moi, parce que vous n'imaginez pas à tel point je suis flippée à l'idée d'avoir publié ce chapitre. C'est surement celui dans lequel j'y ai donné le plus d'effort… et puis bon, c'est un peu la toute première fois que j'ose mettre un lemon sur internet :S

C'est certes pas le premier que j'écris, mais c'est le premier que je publie xD  
J'espère qu'il vous a plus, j'espère que ça n'était pas trop cru...  
voilà voilà

Hésitez surtout pas à me mettre des coms ! Surtout sur ce chapitre ! ^^  
Bisous à tous !

 _ **R.**_


	12. Chapitre 9

Hello à tous ! Je suis de retour…

Vraiment VRAIMENT navrée pour cette très très très trèèèèès longue pause...

Mon inspiration avait totalement pris des vacances. De plus, sur le chapitre précédent, je pense avoir donné limite un rein dessus (comment ça... ça ne veut rien dire ?). En gros, j'y ai tellement concentré toute mon énergie dessus qu'après la publication est apparue… un vide… un vide intersidéral… doublé d'une envie de changer toutes mes autres chapitres déjà écris au préalable...

Et à la vue de vos commentaires positifs, cela m'a autant fait chaud au coeur… qu'angoissé je dois vous avouer…  
Je n'ai véritablement pas envie de vous décevoir et donc forcément je me mets la pression toute seule et forcement je m'angoisse toute seule.

D'où cette longue pause… cette longue traversée du désert.

Mais je suis de retour… et je tiens vraiment à continuer cette fiction. Il y a malheureusement bien toujours une malédiction qui plane lorsque j'ose poster des fictions romantiques. Dès que le moment fatidique (par forcément lemon puisque c'est le premier que je poste vraiment), c'est le manque d'inspiration total. On va dire que c'est toujours les débuts qui m'inspirent...

(Cette absence et ce manque d'inspiration est aussi du au fait que j'ai développé une certaines attirance pour un ship (que bizarrement je détestais à l'époque). Moi qui n'était pas vraiment apte à apprécier les yaoi est tombée la tête la première dans le Eruri *_*. (Pas taper, je sais que ça à l'air d'être plus Ereri par ici *hisse un drapeau blanc*))

 **Niflheim:** Merci merci merci. Je t'avoue, moi non plus je suis vraiment pas fan des lemons cru avec tout pleins de détails et avec un vocabulaire pauvre. J'ai toujours cru en le pouvoir de la subtilité ! Encore merci et désolé pour l'attente.

 **Capo Kaeden:** J'espère que t'aime les convertibles mentholées alors ! ;) Je crois que ton com, j'ai du le lire une dizaine de fois ces derniers mois. À chaque coup de blues ou de gros manque d'inspi. Il m'a fait tellement plaisir et chaud au coeur. Sincèrement merci 3 3 3

 **Un Dernier Souffle:** Merci pour ton com. Désolé je ne sais plus si j'avais répondu à ton MP; Si ça n'est pas le cas alors milles fois désolée :(((((  
Pour la découpe du chapitre, je voulais juste essayer de faire durer un peu plus le suspense (si j'ose dire ^^) et je trouvais que chacune des parties véhiculaient des messages différents.  
Ensuite, je me suis autorisée à faire Erwin un peu hésitant et balbutiant parce qu'autant il est capable d'être fort et très sur de lui avec ses soldats, autant je me dis que déjà, on ne l'a jamais vraiment vu dans une sphère aussi privé (que ce soit dans le manga ou l'anime), et que donc je me suis accordée un peu plus de liberté d'interprétation là dessus.  
Et c'est pour ces raisons que je me suis laissée croire, que face à une femme pour qui il a de l'attirance, il peut être un peu plus « timide » (si j'ose dire). Je me suis dit que sa personnalité pouvait être un petit peu différente par rapport à celle qu'il a en tant chef du bataillon.  
Pour la « violence » du lemon, pour le coup je voulais vraiment mettre en valeur l'idée que leur attirance est purement physique et qu'ils ont totalement chacun laissé leur pulsion parler. Qu'ils étaient en quelques sorte, seulement animé pour l'un par le fait qu'il a frôlé la mort, et pour l'autre le regret et la peur ne plus se revoir. Je voulais vraiment créer pour ces premiers chapitres une sorte de tension entre eux qui évoluerait crescendo.  
Que chacun a deviner sans vouloir y croire, l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Qu'ils refoulent ça le plus possible pour finalement craquer de manière brutal à l'instant même où ils ont chacun l'ombre d'un risque de ne plus se revoir.  
Et pour le côté de mièvre de Fleur, disons que j'aimerai essayé au fil des prochains chapitres à ne plus m'abandonner à cette facilité.  
En tout cas merci encore pour ton et MERCI MILLES FOIS pour la correction (je n'ai toujours pas faite, honte moi)

 **.sw:** Awww merci merci merci beaucoup ! ❤️

 **Maori Uchiwa:** Wooow… Ça me fait plaisir que tu arrives à voir des progrès au fil des chapitres… Merci beaucoup… Bon maintenant j'ai un peu la pression pour la suite ^^

 **Le chapitre qui va suivre est un long flash back d'une semaine… chronologiquement, il se situe deux jours après que Fleur ait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. (CF chapitre 6)**

PS1: pour Crazy Diamond, l'inspiration manque encore plus je vous avoue… mais la liste de chapitres est prête, j'ai juste à m'y mettre à fond… je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous publier quelque chose rapidement.

PS2: oui j'ai lu le dernier chapitre de SNK… *no comment.*

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 9**_

« N'y pensez même pas. »

* * *

 _Deux semaines après la chute du mur Maria_

 _\- Jour 1 -_

Un poids. Lourd, pesant, atrocement douloureux avait pris possession de son crâne. Ses membres étaient engourdies, encore au repos. Un profond sommeil loin d'être parti avait figé son corps. Bouger ne semblait pas être une priorité. Seules ses paupières étaient là pour faire preuve de son éveil. Combien de temps s'était elle assoupie ?  
Ses lèvres pendaient, sa gorge engourdie, tout aussi assoupie que le reste. Elle aperçut une chambre, la sienne. Elle se sentait atrocement fiévreuse alors qu'enfin, un semblant de force semblait l'avoir gagné. Elle se redressait tandis que certains de ses sens firent rapidement surface. Comme une odeur, pesante. Celle du renfermé, comme si la pièce n'avait pas été ouverte depuis un long moment.

Les souvenirs avant son repos qui lui même lui semblait inconnu n'avait l'air de lui revenir… Du moins pour l'instant.

Elle voulu ouvrir un peu plus la bouche, laisser ses cordes vocales s'exprimer, questionner de la présence de qui que ce soit, mais elle en fut incapable. Étrangement, à la moindre tentative, elle sentait son coeur battre dangereusement, sa gorge se nouer à l'en étouffer. La panique la gagna. Une angoisse atypique. Non pas animée par son incapacité à s'exprimer, mais plutôt l'inverse. Une honte qu'elle ne comprit pas la couvrait. Comme encore sous le choc… Mais le choc de quoi exactement ?

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et un visage inconnu lui fit face. Un homme, âgé, à l'expression se voulant le plus rassurant possible.

« Fleur. Vous êtes enfin réveillée. »

Sa voix était douce alors qu'il s'avança pour ouvrir éclairer et aérer la pièce. Sa premier réaction fut de se cacher, se couvrant jusqu'à la tête, mais son geste brusque réveilla une douleur déchirante… sur son poignet.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis que tout lui revint. Avant ce dernier repos, elle avait tenté de disparaitre, sous des coups de lames. L'odeur du sang lui revit, l'horreur, le froid du carrelage sous ses pieds, et cette chaleur qui avait despérément tenté de la sauver.

Elle voulu poser un milliard de questions. Qui était il ? Depuis combien de temps avait elle dormi ? Que s'était il passé ?  
Et… lui... où était il ?

Et encore une fois, l'anxiété pris le dessus, l'interdisant de s'exprimer. L'homme se tourna vers elle et prit de nouveau la parole.

« Je sur le docteur Zimmerman. J'étais un ami de longue date du père d'Erwin. »  
Il s'avança pour s'assoir près d'elle qui semblait refuser de se découvrir.  
« Je suis rassuré de vous voir enfin réveillé. Vous êtes tout de même resté inconsciente pendant 2 jours. »  
2 jours… !  
« Comment vous sentez vous ? »  
Elle évita son regard, capitulant totalement de lui donner la moindre réponse.  
« Fleur… ? »  
Un regard rapide, éhonté et désolé pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle entendait fut la seule chose qu'elle était capable de donner à ce médecin. Elle le vit se redresser et prendre le chemin de la sortie. Elle le suivit des yeux et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son coeur se figea.

Erwin...

Les bras pendant, le regard froid sur elle, posté devant la porte. Le sang de Fleur ne fit qu'un tour, ses yeux rougissant. La honte la couvrit. Les souvenirs la noyant dans son mépris d'elle même. S'insultant à la fois pour l'acte commis, et pour son incapacité à avoir été jusqu'au bout.

 _Tu avais enfin l'opportunité de le laisser tranquille et d'importuner plus personne. Minable._

Elle le vit tenter de s'avancer avant que le médecin ne ferme la porte derrière eux.

* * *

« Tu ne peux pas la voir pour l'instant. »  
Erwin croisa les bras, excédé. Une colère ne l'ayant pas quitté depuis ces deux derniers jours. Contre elle, contre lui même.  
« Comment va t'elle ? » demanda t'il le moins sèchement possible  
Il vit son interlocuteur soupirer, un regard presque mélancolique aux coins des yeux.  
« Elle est sous le choc. Très fatiguée… et… »  
« Et… ? »  
Il le vit déglutir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son médecin, très ancienne connaissance qui avait prit soin de lui dès son plus jeune âge, avait soudainement du mal à s'exprimer face à lui.  
« Et elle refuse de parler. »  
Les yeux d'Erwin s'écarquillèrent. Son coeur se serra dangereusement. C'était certainement la dernière chose qu'il lui souhaitait.

* * *

« Vous me laissez vous occulter Fleur ? »

L'homme était revenu, une mallette à la main que la jeune femme fixait presque apeurée. Elle n'avait pu réellement émettre la moindre objection, se refusant de brusquer le médecin qui s'était déplacer pour sa pauvre petite personne. Surtout qu'au vue de sa légère réticence, il s'était approché d'elle, calme.

« Regardez moi Fleur. »  
Elle s'exécuta et le vit garder toujours ce même calme et son allure compatissante.

« Erwin m'a dit que vous aviez un certain don pour facilement desceller ce que les gens pouvaient penser et qu'il était absolument impossible de vous mentir, alors regardez moi et voyez par vous même que je ne vous veux aucun mal ».  
Elle fronça les sourcils. Que l'on mette en avant ce soit disant don qu'elle avait la mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Elle qui était loin d'être habituée que l'on puisse lui trouver quoi que ce soit de positivement différent, se voyait mal accepter sans mal un compliment qu'elle qu'il soit. Sans même vouloir y prêter plus attention, elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de jeter un regard apeuré vers la porte entrouverte de sa chambre qu'elle vit l'homme se lever pour la fermer.  
« Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Je m'occupais d'Erwin surement bien avant que vous veniez au monde. »

Elle lui avait sourit tristement. Toute mention ou pensée qu'elle avait à l'égard d'Erwin lui provoquait une boule étrange. Un concentré incompatible de sentiments: de la culpabilité, de la colère, de la honte et une tendresse presque trop profonde pour être vraiment très descente. Elle vit un regard approbateur de la part du médecin et retira la seule robe miteuse qu'il lui restait. Les yeux sans aucune pudeur de l'homme la fit rapidement rougir. Les mains de la jeune femme s'étaient posées sur sa poitrine découverte alors qu'il lui avait demandé de s'allonger.

Un hoquet muet s'échappa au contact froid du stéthoscope contre sa peau rosée par la gène. Elle inspira profondément et le vit pâlir à la vue de la prononciation profonde de ses côtes.

« Vous étiez bien nourrie ? » osa t'il demander en posant un regard insistant sur elle, sachant pertinemment qu'à nouveau, il ferait face à son soudain et inquiétant mutisme.

Mais il avait l'air de comprendre par sa simple réaction, que la réponse, si elle avait été émise oralement, aurait été négative. Il continua à prendre sa respiration et son poult, tout en scrutant la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop curieux sur elle pour simplement être médecin, continuant à lui poser des questions sur elle auquel elle ne répondait pas.

« Je vais être sincère. Si je vous pose tout ça Fleur, c'est que je suis également psychiatre et comprenez qu'après ce que vous vous êtes infligée il y a deux jours, je suis bien obligé d'en savoir le plus possible sur vous. »

Un nouveau sourire triste au coin de ses lèvres se dessinait. Cette fois avec une très légère once de fierté, celle d'avoir deviner bien avant son aveux ses intentions premières. Ses yeux suivaient ceux du médecin et lorsque ces dernières passèrent sur ses cuisses, la jeune fille trembla, priant pour qu'il ne remarque rien. C'était peine perdue lorsqu'elle senti ses doigts se poser sur sa cuisse gauche, ses entrailles presque similaire à celle de son poignet, plus ancienne, s'y trouvant.

« Qui vous a f… ? »

Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit. Erwin venait de faire interruption, un verre d'eau en main. Il croisa seulement une fraction de seconde le regard de Fleur. Il n'eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'elle était presque dénudée que la jeune femme s'était précipitamment enfouie dans ses draps, tremblante comme jamais et haletante, pétrifiée et plus que honteuse qu'il l'ait vu autant découverte.

« Erwin ! Tu aurais pu frapper tout de même… »

Fleur suffoqua en silence, n'apercevant pas l'attitude plus que gênée d'Erwin et le rose qui avait envahi ses joues comme rarement il l'avait été. Il s'excusa et déposa calmement le verre sur la table de chevet avant de sortir. La jeune femme senti le médecin déposer sa main contre son épaule, lui assurant qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls.

* * *

 _\- Jour 2 - Soir -_

Les vertiges n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir la quitter. Elle crevait de chaud, de froid, la fenêtre qu'elle avait partiellement réussi à ouvrir laissait dégager une légère brise, venant frémir sa fine peau sous ses goutes de sueur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, sa gorge lui brulaient, ses yeux peinaient à apercevoir plus de deux mètres devant elle.

La pièce était sombre, elle comprit que la nuit était tombée. Mais depuis combien de temps ? Son esprit surchauffait, sa tête tournait monstrueusement.  
Que lui arrivait elle ?

Elle avait une envie, appeler quelqu'un, qui que ce soit pour qu'il puisse lui répondre, l'épauler ou du moins l'aider à éclaircir une partielle partie de ses doutes. Mais malheureusement, aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de ses lèvres. Comme bloqué par un mur invisible, érigé par une sévère et dangereuse anxiété.

Des bribes de souvenirs arrivaient parfois, lui martelant le crâne, alourdissant son corps sous la culpabilité.

« Elle fait une mauvaise réaction aux blessures qu'elle s'est infligée. Ses plaies ont du s'infecter et elle a attrapé une sévère fièvre. Si on ajoute à ça son état de choc depuis son réveil, c'est tristement évident que sa santé se dégrade autant. » Avait elle vaguement entendu le médecin expliquer alors qu'elle avait été à ce moment là, dans un état encore plus second que celui dans lequel elle était à présent.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler combien de temps maintenant elle s'était levée pour l'ouvrir sous la chaleur insoutenable de cette fièvre.

 _Flash Back  
Quelques heures auparavant_

Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de l'aggravation de son état lorsqu'elle avait ressenti cette chaleur qui l'empêchait tout véritable repos. Le soleil semblait être cognant à cet instant là. Il devait surement être midi. Elle s'était refusée de faire appel à toute aide, son mutisme l'en empêchant. Ses pieds nus s'étaient posés lourdement contre le parquet et elle eut l'impression que son corps pesait plus d'une tonne lorsqu'elle tentait se lever. Elle s'avançait vers la fenêtre, ne remarquant pas sa démarche aussi titubante et singulière qu'un titan.

Ce fut face à la fenêtre qu'elle compris son erreur, sa main contre la poignet devenant une prise pour soutenir ses jambes qui ne voulu plus lui répondre. Malgré qu'elle avait réussit à ouvrir cette fenêtre, la fraicheur extérieur ne calma en rien la puissante bouffée de chaleur qui la prise jusqu'au crâne et lui voila la vue.

« Fleur… Fleur vous m'entendez ? »

Une main contre son front, une étreinte qu'elle reconnaissait que trop. La honte sur son visage à peine remise de son malaise alors qu'elle évita très vite de croiser le regard de celui qu'il avait surement du la cueillir et supporter à nouveau ses états d'âmes.

Erwin…  
… ou le prénom qui lui resta bloqué en travers de la gorge qui se serrait au fur à mesure que son anxiété refit surface.  
C'était leur première véritable interaction depuis l'incident. Lui en voulait elle ?

 _À sa place, bien sur que je t'en voudrais, abrutie._

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il l'aida à se poser sur le lit.  
« Si vous vouliez ouvrir la fenêtre, vous auriez du m'appeler. »

Son ton était froid, lui glaçant le sang. Une once de reproche s'y entendait. Fleur n'eut d'autre choix selon elle de baisser encore plus les yeux. Un moment silencieux pris place alors qu'il déposa sa main contre son dos. Elle frissonna tandis qu'elle osait à nouveau croiser son regard.

« Parlez moi Fleur… Dîtes quelque chose… Ne vous infligez pas ça. »

Elle trembla et ses yeux s'écarquillaient face aux derniers mots d'Erwin.

 _Fin Flash back_

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçut le principal intéressé entrer dans la chambre. Il tenait une serviette trempée dans la main droite. Il s'approcha d'elle et se posa à son chevet. Sans qu'elle puisse le repousser ou même en avoir l'envie, sa main libre se posa sur son front.

« Vous êtes encore brulante, vous venez de vous réveiller ? »

Elle acquiesça honteusement alors qu'il déposa la serviette froide contre son front. Elle était tremblante et il comprit rapidement qu'elle devait surement s'éveiller d'un sommeil loin d'être reposant. Le bleu perçant d'Erwin croisèrent le vert se contournant de rouge de Fleur. C'est alors qu'il réalisa impuissant qu'entre les goutes d'eau longeant son visage venant la serviette, se mêlaient des larmes.

 _Laissez moi partir Erwin...  
_ _Laissez moi mourir une bonne fois pour toute._

« N'y pensez même pas. » lança t'il doucement.

Elle tremblait un peu plus, voyant qu'il la déchiffrait facilement. Que malgré son mutisme, il arrivait toujours aussi bien à la cerner. Bien qu'elle demeurait doué pour scruter qui que ce soit, elle était bien médiocre lorsqu'il s'agissait de se cachez ou même de mentir. La main libre d'Erwin se posa contre la sienne, moite. Il la saisit doucement, caressant lentement ses doigts fins.

« Respirez profondément… Tout va bien. »

 _Arrêtez Erwin...  
_ _Je vous en supplie, arrêtez de me subir._

« Je ne vous en veux pas vous savez. Ça serait odieux de ma part. » lança t'il souriant.  
Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se détacha d'elle et déposa la serviette sur la table de chevet.

« Reposez vous… et ne pensez plus à rien. »

 _Pas même… à vous ?_

Pourquoi soudainement une pensée aussi inappropriée ?

* * *

 _\- Jour 7 - Fin d'après midi -_

« Rassuré de voir que votre fièvre a l'air de baisser considérablement. »

Un léger sourire faussement poli au coin des lèvres, elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle l'observait préparer quelques instruments sur la table de chevet. Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulé depuis sa tentative, et bien que son envie de récidive était bel et bien présente, ce fut la première fois qu'elle fut aussi lointaine.

Elle sentait plus de sincérité dans ses propres expression, plus de vivacité et moins d'angoisse. La seule encore encrée en elle… son mutisme. Cela faisait donc plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mots, ni interpellé la moindre personne. Elle qui les jours passés, effrayait les autres la surprenant à avoir des conversations solitaires, devenait fébrile à la simple idée d'émettre le moindre son.

« Je vais changer vos pansements aujourd'hui » lui expliqua le médecin alors qu'elle le vit préparer quelques compresses et un flacon.

Elle lui tendit sans objection son poignet alors qu'elle vit son visage se crisper et un regard désolé la fixer. Fleur ne comprit pas avant que ses yeux ne se baissent sur le flacon. De l'alcool, à 90 degrés. La jeune femme attrapa instantanément son propre poignet tremblant d'anticipation.

« Rester calme Fleur… Ça n'est pas si douloureux que ça… » essaya t'il en vain alors qu'elle fronçait les yeux, presque dédaigneuse, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

 _Cesse de faire la gamine pauvre conne et tends ton putain de poignet._

Elle n'eu véritablement le temps de réagir que sa main intact fut prise sous ses yeux. Elle suivit du regard le chemin de cette main, et alors qu'une voix à sa gauche, vint la calmer.

« Regardez moi. »

Un ton ferme, presque ordonnant. Fleur avala sa salive, s'en voulant encore et encore de faire subir la moindre de ses plaintes à quelqu'un…  
Et surtout à lui.  
Les joues de la jeune femme se teintèrent lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Erwin. Elle remarqua en premier ses cernes. Était-ce elle qui lui avait causé ce manque ancré de sommeil ?

 _Le monde entier ne tourne pas autour de toi. Petite merdeuse._

« Serrez ma main le plus fort possible. » Continua t'il alors qu'elle s'exécuta. « Et ne regardez pas derrière vous. »

Elle acquiesça alors qu'elle senti son poignet se poser à nouveau vers le médecin. Elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard vers lui. L'intimidation, la gêne et une honte colossal prenait place et laissait son corps une grande créativité de guise réaction. Le teint corail, les lèvres se serrant, un regard apeurée. Elle inspira profondément alors qu'il avait l'air serein de son côté, lui faisant de nouveau admirer tout ce contrôle de lui même qu'il maitrisait presque à la perfection. Un léger rictus s'était dessiné, et Fleur cru un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un mépris, une condescendance au caprice qu'elle lui faisait à nouveau subir. Lui était un soldat du bataillon se disait elle, la voir faire des manières pour trois simple égratignures devait surement le faire doucement rire. Elle sentit un sensation de fraicheur vers sa droite. Son poignet venait d'être temporairement libéré de ses bandages. Ses blessures à l'air libre la firent légèrement frissonner, avec un arrière gout de nausée à la simple idée de l'état de ses plaies.

« C'est encore bien infecté tout ça. » Entendit elle.

Elle inspira à nouveau alors qu'elle lutait de nouveau pour ne pas quitter Erwin du regard.

Et pour la toute première fois, un sentiment étrange naquis en elle.

Elle l'avait toujours trouvé très intimidant, lui montrant à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait en face de lui, cette gêne par rapport ses allures imposantes et son aisance à ses côtes. Elle l'avait trouvé ensuite, un peu attachant, surtout lorsqu'il cherchait à cacher ses élans de légères tendresses et d'attention à son égard, ou lorsqu'il s'avéra être le seul à croire un minimum en elle.  
Mais à cette instant précis. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle le trouva… attirant.  
La première fois que ce n'était pas l'intimidation qui la fit violemment rougir, ni l'attachement qui la sourire. La première fois qu'elle ne souffla pas seulement sous l'anxiété. Elle sentit son propre regard changer progressivement, ses pupilles se dilatant presque sous le rictus moqueur du jeune homme. Et ce fut la première fois que la honte la blâma pour des réactions aussi.. inappropriés. Sous ce changement de comportement, elle le vit baisser les yeux pour la première fois et cru à un mirage de la part de ses sens lorsqu'il serra un peu plus sa main contre la sienne.

Mais tout fut interrompu par la sensation de l'alcool contre les reliefs de sa peau meurtris.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrit silencieusement. Elle crut presque étouffer lorsqu'une douleur proche d'une profonde brulure la crispa totalement. Elle fut figée un cours instant alors qu'elle luttait pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Sa main serra de toute ses forces celle d'Erwin. Ses veines furent encore plus apparentes. Son poult de plus en plus fort et soutenu l'assourdissait.

Elle haleta, tremblante, suffocant toujours sans émettre le moindre son, voulant toujours soutenir son regard vers Erwin.

Son air presque moqueur l'avait totalement quitté. La voir dans une tel détresse avait toute de même l'air de l'atteindre un peu trop que ce qu'il s'autorisait. Les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent veineux et il comprit rapidement qu'il ne tarderait pas à la voir larmoyante. Il était habitué à pire. À avoir des soldats démembrés qui exprimaient moins de peine qu'elle pour beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle n'avait. Certes il avait l'habitude à tellement pire, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde empathie pour elle. Au delà de la perpétuel pitié qu'elle lui inspirait, ou de la fascination et la curiosité, la tendresse faisait rapidement de plus en plus place.

Un sentiment « tendre » qu'il se mêlait, sans qu'il puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit.. à tout autre chose de bien plus blâmable.

C'était au delà de l'insoutenable pour elle. Comme du bétail à qui on marquait la peau. Des larmes menaçant de tomber à tout instant dont elle refusait le passage. Elle lâcha prise et sa tête tomba.

« Fleur... »

Elle entendit sa voix au loin et recroquevilla sa tête un peu plus, ne nouveau pas lui montrer une énième de ses faiblesses.  
Elle se détestait encore plus à cet instant. Les pensées les plus sordides qui l'avait quitté quelques jours auparavant redevenaient omniprésents. Culpabilité et honte étaient les maîtres mots de son constant mal être. Alors que son corps s'était mis à dangereusement vaciller, elle tenta de se redresser. Inutile de leur infliger une inquiétude de plus se disait elle. Quite à leur faire subir son visage désolant.

Le regard se voulant dur, faussé par une prétendu force peu convaincante. Ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau le regard d'Erwin. Il lui souriait presque, surprenant sans aucune moquerie.

Lentement sa prise sur la main du jeune homme se desserra à mesure que la douleur s'éloigna. Elle senti ses doigts se balader sur sa paume tandis qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard. La respiration de Fleur s'intensifia, extrêmement gênée et rougissante d'être contemplée aussi impunément. De multiples explications lui venaient en tête alors qu'elle tentait de le scruter à la son tour, s'approchant inconsciemment.

« Hum…hum c'est fini »

Le médecin se racla la gorge, mettant fin à cette situation des plus gênantes. Fleur recula précipitamment, percevant très clairement une profonde confusion de la part d'Erwin. Il avait furtivement baissé les yeux, ce qui provoqua chez la jeune femme un léger sourire.

« Vous voyez Fleur. Ça n'était pas si pénible que ça ! » ajouta t'il

Elle acquiesça sans réel conviction tandis qu'il rangeait sa mallette. Erwin quand à lui s'était déjà relevé et s'avançait vers la porte.

« Je repasserai dans deux jours pour vérifier que votre guérison avance bien » Entendit elle à nouveau alors qu'elle fixait d'un air curieusement triste son nouveau bandage. Le moindre effleurement lui provoquait de légères douleurs aigus qui la fit discrètement crispé. Elle allait forcément garder à vie des traces de son acte… comme pour sa cuisse...

« Vous saviez qu'une prostitué coute moins chère si elle est cicatrisée… ? »

Le temps semblait subitement s'être arrêté. Le jeune homme cru rater un battement lorsqu'il entendit sa voix. Il s'était retourné alors qu'ayant déjà mis un pied hors de la pièce. Lèvres entrouvertes, Erwin voulait à tout pris cacher l'ampleur de ce que ce son lui provoquait intérieurement, s'en voulant de réagir autant.

Et lorsqu'il l'entendit rire cyniquement, il dégluti.

« C'est pour prétendre aux clients qu'il touche à des êtres encore purs alors que surement la moitié des hommes de cette ville nous étaient déjà passé dessus dans la journée. »

Elle avait donc bien menti lors de leur première discussion.

 _« Le jour de l'attaque du mur devait être mon tout premier jour. J'emmenais mon premier client... »_

Elle qui avait voulu prétendre n'avoir que très très peu effleuré le métier avait bien plus d'expérience qu'il n'y paraitrait.

« Avec cette dernière tentative… j'aurai certainement été la pute la moins chère du marché »

Il voulu s'approcher un peu plus, mais la vision qu'il l'eut d'elle, la figea à nouveau. Des larmes, encore… qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de sentir. Son corps vacillait, et son sourire était angoissant. Crispée par la peur de s'être autant dévoilée et mélancolique, insouciant et ironique de la gravité de la situation. Erwin n'avait qu'une seule envie. Dangereusement spontané, mais à peine l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit que la porte s'était fermé sur lui.

Et la seule chose qu'il put entendre fut le souffle de Fleur de plus en plus haletant, mêlée à de la profonde panique, suivit d'un cris presque aussi déchirant que celui qu'il avait entendu lors de leur première rencontre...

Elle avait de nouveau craqué.

* * *

Voila voila pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus... Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il est en stand by sur le site et que je n'osais pas le poster... Aller maintenant je prends mes ***** à deux mains.  
Le suivant est en cours d'écriture... Promis je le termine le plus rapidement possible...

Bisous à tous !

R.


End file.
